Life Goes On
by doctorwho29
Summary: This is a series of stories inspired by the works of ThickerThanLove. I love your stories! The concept is that in between all of the chaotic battles of Dragon Ball Z, normal life goes on.
1. The Happiest Day of My Life

**Old readers will notice that this story (or rather set of stories) is being cleaned up in terms of format and grammar. I really hope I don't miss anything.**

* * *

The Happiest Day of My Life

Goku was completely out of his element. His wife, Chi Chi, was lying on their bed screaming her head off, he was getting his hand crushed into powder by said screaming wife, the Ox King was pacing nervously in the living room, and a doctor was sitting at Chi Chi's feet giving instructions. Amid all of this confusion he could only think about the one thing he thought he understood. And that was the fact that his child was being born.

He could remember quite clearly the day that Chi Chi had sat him down and said that they had to talk.

"Yeah what about?" he asked in his mind's eye. She had a funny look on her face; like she was extremely happy about something yet was trying to hold it in for the time being.

"Goku" she finally burst out "I'm pregnant!"

He blinked and asked "What does that mean? Are you sick?"

Her joy turned to anger and frustration. "No" she said as patiently as she could "It means that I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?!" he asked in surprise. "Yes! We're going to be parents."

"You mean like my Grandpa was for me?"

"Yes isn't it wonderful?!"

He sat in silence for a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt. He had just gotten married not that long ago and was still adjusting to that. A baby would make things even weirder. "Well yeah" he said "I guess it sounds alright."

Chi Chi looked livid "Just alright! What do you mean?"

"I don't know what else to tell you, Chi Chi. I didn't know what marriage meant until right before it happened. Give me some time."

His wife sighed and said "Okay. I'll do my best."

Goku, relieved that she wasn't angry anymore, asked "So when is the baby getting here?"

Chi Chi half smiled, half sighed at how naive her husband was. "In a way it's already here." Goku became very surprised and began looking around the room. "No silly" she laughed "It's here inside of me." Now Goku was just plain confused and he stated it. Chi Chi took his hand and put in on the lower part of her stomach "In here. The baby will grow over the coming months until it's ready to come out."

Goku asked "How did this happen?"

Chi Chi grinned playfully "Do you remember that "exercise" I taught you the night after we got married?"

"Yeah so wha…Oh! Was that it? Are you going to have a baby every time we do that?"

"No we won't, thank goodness. We just got lucky this time."

Goku's mind fast forwarded to another memory. Chi Chi was visibly showing by now and Goku had painfully learned not to call her fat. They were in what used to be an empty room of their house, which was now full of boxes of what Goku called "baby stuff." He and Chi Chi were currently trying to put together a cradle (meaning that Goku was doing 90% of the work and she was supervising).

"Now insert part C into slot B."

"Wait, wait, wait!" he gasped "I'm still assembling part A."

"Come on Goku I'm getting tired." He wanted to say something in response to this but bit his lip. After a few more minutes, they began making some actual headway. "I still don't see why your dad couldn't do this."

Chi Chi said "His large hands just aren't suited for this sort of thing, remember? And you, as the father, need to do your part. Just keep working; I think that we'll be done soon." Goku was starting to think that having a baby just wasn't worth the trouble.

Another scream from Chi Chi and a painful squeeze on his hand pulled him back to the present. The doctor was saying "I can see the head Mrs. Son. You'll be a mother very soon."

Chi Chi was having a fit of pure agony but managed a smile. Goku, still rather frightened and confused by the whole affair, asked "What should I do, Doctor?"

"Just make sure your wife keeps breathing and pushing!"

"Uh, Chi Chi, do what he said." She managed a very Chi Chi-ish look before wincing and gasping again.

The doctor said "Come on push! We're almost…" Chi Chi gave her loudest scream yet and the doctor finished "there!"

The room was filled with the wailing cries of a baby. The doctor announced "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Son. You are now the parents of a beautiful baby boy!"

Chi Chi grasped Goku's hand tight again and said "Did you hear that, Goku?! A boy!"

"Yeah that's great!" and he meant it. A boy was something he could relate to, he had been terrified it would be a girl and that he would be completely lost. He never did learn to understand women and marring one had actually made it worse.

By now the doctor was placing the baby in Chi Chi's arms. "Oh Goku! Just look at him." Goku did so and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket. His mind was a blank and he wasn't sure what to think. Sure he was happy but he wasn't falling all over himself like Chi Chi. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh sure!" he stuttered. He took the squirming child and held him like he was made of glass. He stared down at his son and their eyes met. Goku's heart stopped beating for a moment. Those were his eyes, his son had his eyes! Goku suddenly felt a lot of things all at once. "Chi Chi I think I need a moment alone."

She nodded and took the baby back; "Tell dad he can come in now."

Goku did so and the Ox King actually shoved him aside in his mad rush to see his daughter and grandchild. Goku stepped outside and looked around. The birds, the trees, the clouds; they were all the completely the same yet completely different. He hadn't known what it would be like to actually hold the child and to look at it. He had had no idea that it was possible to love anything that much. He felt like he was going to explode with love for that child and with love for the woman who gave birth to him.

Suddenly, Goku rocketed upward at breakneck speed. He soared up above the clouds until he had trouble breathing. He stopped, took the deepest breath he could and screamed "Yahoo! I have a son, I'm a daddy!" He couldn't stop shouting it; "I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy!" Finally, when he almost passed out from lack of breath, he sank back to earth much slower than he had risen. When he reached the ground he found the doctor coming out of the house.

"Oh there you are Mr. Son…"

"Please call me Goku" he panted.

"Well Goku you're son seems to be perfectly strong and healthy."

Goku swelled with pride and asked "What about Chi Chi?"

"She is just fine. I'll be back to check on you all soon but I think that things are just perfect."

Goku thanked the doctor and sent him on his way. He walked back inside and found the Ox King holding his tiny grandson. "Oh Goku, Chi Chi I couldn't be happier!"

Goku said "Neither could I." He sat down on the bed beside Chi Chi and took her hand.

She asked "Do you mean that? I don't think you were ever completely comfortable with the idea."

"I know. I had a lot to learn and still have a lot of learning ahead of me. But I do know that I love my son and I love you." He bent forward and kissed her. She smiled and said "Too bad this will all wear off soon and you'll be back to your usual, clueless self."

He laughed and said "Probably. But before I do change back I want to say that this is the happiest day off my life!"


	2. A Son Family Christmas

A Son Family Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Chi Chi and Gohan were both really excited. Training for the androids was alright but it was the first Christmas since Goku had returned from space and they wanted to make it count. Piccolo had left to do his own training since he wanted nothing to do with Christmas. Gohan was sad about this; "I wanted to give Mr. Piccolo his present."

Chi Chi, who only barely approved of the Namekian living with them said "I'm sure that you'll see him soon enough. Come and help me decorate the tree."

Gohan did so saying that "Dad should be here to join in the fun."

Chi Chi's face clouded as she said "He said not to worry if he was late". She certainly wasn't worrying but seemed rather miffed. "I'm sure your father is having a lot fun wherever the heck he is."

Actually, Goku was not having any fun at all! He was standing in a mall in West City trying to interpret the store directory. With the threat of the androids looming ahead of him he had forgotten all about Christmas presents for his family. The Ox King was giving them a quite family Christmas so Goku only had to worry about Chi Chi and Gohan but that was worry enough. He was supposed to have been home long ago but he really wanted to find the perfect gifts. He had chosen to stay on Yardrat for so long and he wanted to make it up to his family.

He started to head to a sports store to buy some training equipment for Gohan then stopped. Chi Chi would have a fit and, besides, that wasn't personal enough. He tried to think of all that Gohan liked. He was into books so Goku turned and headed for the bookstore. It was slow work because of the shoppers. Had all of them forgotten to the last minute like him or did they actually like this sort of thing? He would have been a little more comfortable and freer to move in his gi but he didn't want to attract attention. Besides why wear the thing every second of every day? As it was he was dressed in blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and an orange jacket.

He reached the bookstore and eyed the many, many shelves. The sheer sight gave him a headache and he almost chickened out. But he thought of his only son's face on Christmas morning and began to wander through the sections. He wasn't about to buy a study book, Gohan had more than enough of those. He glanced at the graphic novels and was somewhat intrigued. Several of them displayed fighters on the covers and Goku even read a few pages here and there. Gohan would surely enjoy some of them but the problem was that if he did then he would possibly want more of the series. The Son family didn't have that much money and Goku didn't want to potentially disappoint Gohan. So he turned and resumed his shelve wandering.

Chi Chi was now placing presents under the tree with an aura that said "approach at your own risk." Where was that man? He had said that he wanted it to be a special Christmas so where was he!? Gohan wondered into the room clutching a small box.

"Mom?"

"Yes" she said through gritted teeth.

"Would it be alright if I put Mr. Piccolo's gift under the tree just in case?"

She took a deep calming breath and said "Of course it's alright." He smiled and found a spot for the beautifully wrapped gift.

He stood up and stifled a yawn. Chi Chi wasn't fooled and said "I think it's somebody's bedtime."

"But what about when Daddy gets home?"

"If he gets home at a decent time then I promise I'll wake you up. If not, you'll hopefully see him in the morning."

Gohan said "Daddy can take care of himself."

Chi Chi smiled grimly and said "I mean if I don't kill him. Now go to bed."

"Alright, good night Mom."

Goku was now by now becoming desperate. He had been lucky to find a mall that stayed open so late on Christmas Eve but it wouldn't remain open forever. Many stores had closed already and Goku was no closer to finding the perfect gifts. He collapsed onto a bench and tried to force his tired brain to think.

He was startled to hear a voice call his name; "Goku is that you?" He looked up and saw Bulma who, by the looks of the bags she was carrying, was having no problem with finding what to buy. She sat down next to him and said "I never expected to find you here."

"Same about you, I thought you had all of your Christmas shopping done."

She sighed and said "Technically I am done I just needed to get away from Vegeta for a bit. He doesn't even stop training for Christmas!"

Goku chuckled and said "That's Vegeta for you."

She half smiled and said "Tell me about it. So what is the story here? I thought you'd be at home with your family."

"So did I!" Goku exclaimed in exasperation "Christmas shopping is really hard, especially when you've been away from your family for so long. All I wanted to do was give them a nice Christmas."

Bulma shook her head and said "Son Goku I'm surprised at you. Just having back makes this a wonderful Christmas for Gohan and Chi Chi."

Goku nodded and said "I know that. But I still wanted to give them something special."

"Goku any gift given from the heart is a special one." Goku was mildly surprised to hear that from superficial Bulma but he knew that she had a good heart and that she had a point.

He smiled and said "Thanks Bulma. Thanks for reminding me what I should have known all along."

She said "Anytime Goku, anytime" and she put her arms around him in a friendly hug.

He returned it and said "A gift from the heart you say? I think I just thought of the perfect things."

Bulma grinned wide, "Awesome! Well I'd better get home and let you do your thing."

They separated and Goku made a beeline for the exit. He worked on the details of his plan all the way home and was pleased to see the lights off when he arrived. He peeked into Gohan's room and found him fast asleep. He found Chi Chi the same way but with a book nearby and a lamp that was still on. He crept over and turned off the lamp. Then he left the room and got to work.

Chi Chi felt the sun on her face as she woke up. It was early in the morning and Goku did not appear to have come home. She felt anger rising as she got up and stretched. No, she must remain calm for Gohan's sake. She went to his room and found him still asleep. That was not usual for him on Christmas morning but maybe it was the training taking its toll.

She gently shook him awake and said "Merry Christmas"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" he leapt out of bed and ran for the door still in his pajamas. He stopped with a hand on the knob "Did Daddy come home last night?"

"It doesn't look like it" she said angrily. "Let's just go open presents."

They froze upon reaching the living room. Goku was asleep on the couch and two new presents sat under the tree. They were far from professionally wrapped but Goku had obviously tried his very best. Chi Chi was stunned but Gohan ran forward yelling "Daddy!"

He woke with a start and said "Hey there, little man. I hope that you didn't worry too much last night."

"I didn't worry and neither did Mom."

Chi Chi suddenly found her voice, "No but I did wonder! Where the heck were you?"

"Shopping, here's the money I didn't spend." He sat up and held the bills out for Chi Chi to take.

She recieved the money and counted it; "This is the whole amount."

"Yeah I ended up making your presents."

Gohan said "Well I want to open Daddy's present first."

He picked it up and Goku handed the other one to Chi Chi. Gohan had already torn the wrapping off of his and was looking at the notebook in his hand.

"Open it" Goku prompted excitedly.

He did and saw that that it was filled with pictures taken out of the family photo albums. They were all of either Goku alone or of Goku and Gohan together. Some even had notes written under them in Goku's untidy scrawl. He turned back to the front page and saw a longer note written on the inside cover. It read: "To my one and only Gohan, I am so sorry for what I must have put you through during my extended stay on Yardrat. You've had to go through so much these past years and you have more trials ahead of you. I am proud of you and want you to enjoy simply being a kid today. I made this book so that if I ever have to go away again, you'll still be able to see me. Merry Christmas from Daddy."

It was sloppily written and some words were misspelled but Gohan had tears in his eyes. He stood up and hugged his father. "Thank you Daddy. Mine's actually very similar." He crouched down and retrieved a small package and handed it over.

He said "I can't wait" and tore the paper off. He found a pair of headphones, a portable CD player, and a CD.

Gohan explained "Every tract on that disc is 100% my voice. Some are me telling stories and others are me simply talking. I thought that you would want to have a bit of me with you if we were ever separated again."

Goku was holding back tears of his own. "How did you do this?"

"Bulma helped me." Goku smiled; he had seen her last night and she hadn't breathed a word. He looked at his son amazed that they had both had the same idea. They silently hugged again.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi realized that she had been too busy watching to open her own gift from Goku. She did so now and gasped; she was holding a roughly carved wall plaque with a heart carved into it. Inside the heart were the names of herself, Goku, and Chi Chi in a triangle with her own name at the top.

Goku said "I thought you'd appreciate it since our family is the most important thing to you.

"Goku" she gasped "It's beautiful. I can't believe that you made this and Gohan's book in one night."

"Neither can I" he admitted before Chi Chi stepped forward and kissed him.

The family then set to work on their other gifts. Gohan's gift from Chi Chi was a small pile of books. He was surprised to find that only one of them was a text book, the rest were for pleasure. Chi Chi was really choked up when she got to Gohan's gift which was a scroll in a bottle. She opened it and read:

"Merry Christmas from your son

Who loves you for all you've done:

For doing your best to raise me right

And (sometimes) letting me join the fight

Even for the homework and the rest

Since you only want what's best

So Merry Christmas from me to you

Mom I really, really love you."

Both parents were impressed at the poem. Gohan blushed and said "Maybe all of that studying is paying off."

Chi Chi's gift to Goku was a brand new training gi. "I knew that you would insist on training for those androids so I made you this so that your proper one wouldn't get too badly messed up."

"Wow thanks Chi Chi! I can't wait to try it on."

Gohan said "Show us Daddy."

Goku started to take of his shirt but Chi Chi said "No way! You've got to model it properly. Go get changed while we clean up this wrapping paper."

So Goku slipped off to his and Chi Chi's bedroom while the trash was gathered and thrown away in the kitchen trash can. Chi Chi then stacked all of the presents on the table and they waited for Goku. He entered the room with a dramatic flair and turned around so that they could see it from all sides. It looked great on him and they told him as much.

Goku said "It's a perfect fit Chi Chi! It will be great for training."

Gohan said "I suppose I'll have to give Mr. Piccolo his gift later" and went to retrieve it but it was not there to be retrieved. He shouted "It's gone and there's something here for me!"

His parents came to investigate and found Gohan clutching a training uniform of his own. "He must have overheard Mom talking about Daddy's and conjured it for me. And look there's a note."

"What does it say?" Goku inquired.

"It says 'Merry Christmas Gohan. You'd better be ready to use that gi when the holidays are over!'"

Goku smiled and said "That's Piccolo for you!"

The whole family burst out laughing and Gohan said "Daddy this is the best Christmas of all!" Goku could only smile.

Deep in the forest Piccolo was opening Gohan's package. He found a pair of extra thick earmuffs which had been dyed green while the band was purple. He was puzzled until he pulled out the accompanying note: "Dear Mr. Piccolo, I know that you love to meditate often but those Namekian ears must make it hard to concentrate sometimes. So I thought you'd appreciate these to help block out the sound. Merry Christmas from Gohan."

Piccolo felt himself turning hot with embarrassment even though he was alone. "Stupid kid" he chuckled to himself.


	3. Gohan's Dilemma

Gohan's Dilemma

The forest vibrated with the force of the three dueling titans. Gohan attempted to dodge as both Piccolo and Goku attacked him. Even though they were simply training, Gohan knew those blows could do some real damage and was reacting as fast as he could. But today he was slower than usual and Goku's fist connected and Gohan was sent flying right into a tree.

"Come on son" Goku said "You can do better than that."

Gohan responded with a sneeze and Goku laughed. "We've been training pretty hard, maybe it's time for a lunch break."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and said "Goku we take enough breaks, let's keep training." Before either Sayian could answer, Piccolo's stomach growled. "Alright let's eat" he mumbled. In truth Namekian's could survive on water alone but Piccolo had never lost the habit of eating.

The three warriors sat in a circle and ate their pre-packed lunches. Gohan sneezed several more times throughout the meal and he shivered slightly. Goku noticed and asked "What's wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"What? No, it's just allergies."

"Let's hope so" Piccolo grunted "We don't have forever until the androids appear."

"Really" Gohan said "I'm not sick."

But regardless of whatever the boy said, his "allergies" got worse throughout the afternoon. He did a pretty good job of hiding it but Goku did throw him a few suspicious glances. Gohan silently came to realize that he had all the symptoms of a cold. The thought terrified him, what if dad caught it? It could weaken his immune system and speed up that heart disease the guy from the future had told them about.

Finally the training day ended and Gohan and Goku went home. Chi Chi was staying with Bulma for a few days and Piccolo chiefly slept in the woods, so it was just the two of them. Goku glanced at his son and noted how red his face was.

"Gohan" he inquired "Wanna take a bath before supper?" A bath sounded wonderful; relaxing in the hot water with Dad would feel great but he'd probably just make the man ill.

"Uh, not now Dad" Goku noticed how stopped up he sounded "Mom left me some homework, I'd better get to it."

That was all Goku needed to hear to know his son was sick. Gohan enjoyed learning but to volunteer to study when Chi Chi was away?! He let Gohan vanish into his room and began to think. Was the boy actually distancing himself from his father? Goku was trying to figure out why but then it hit him. Gohan was worried about the heart disease that was supposed to kill him! Goku suffered from mixed emotions; he wanted to respect Gohan's motives but was not about to let him go through this alone. He made up his mind and got to work on supper.

Gohan really was trying to do his homework but his nose had other ideas. The tissues were already piling up and he felt like he'd been trampled by a herd of elephants. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see Goku carrying a tray with chicken soup and hot tea.

"Here you go! A nice hot supper for a not so good liar."

"Huh, what did I lie about?"

Goku sat the tray down and said "I know that you're sick Gohan. But don't worry cuz we'll get through this together. Now eat your soup, I don't think I botched it too badly.

He ruffled Gohan's hair and left the room. Gohan stared at the soup but didn't touch it. This wasn't going to work, Dad would insist upon taking care of him regardless of his own health. Gohan stood up, grabbed his rucksack, and began to pack.

Goku was getting dressed after a nice, long bath. He was trying to plan the next day; he and Piccolo would have to spar near the house in case Gohan needed anything. As he thought of Gohan he decided to check on him. Goku peeked into the room and felt his jaw drop. Gohan wasn't there! Goku searched the whole house, calling for him. Finally he concluded that his son was gone. Goku adored that boy but right now he wanted to strangle him. He took a few calming breaths and began his search.

Gohan was sitting on a log deep in the woods trying to catch his breath. He had decided to make the Turtle House his refuge for the time being but the journey was taking a lot more effort than usual. He sneezed several times and shivered. He was cold and his headache was reaching new levels of pain but he refused to put Dad in danger. He could now feel himself falling asleep. No he must get to shelter! He tried to open his eyes but just felt sleepier. He dreamed that he was being carried by strong, familiar arms.

Gohan was suddenly conscious of lying in his bed with extra blankets added. He turned his head and started laughing; Goku was sitting by his bed and he had a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his head. His nose and mouth were completely covered and it looked rather silly.

"Dad, what the heck...!?"

"I'm trying not to breathe your germs" Goku's muffled voice answered "Isn't that why you left?" Gohan nodded and Goku said "I appreciate it but don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Dad. I was afraid that if you caught my cold your immune system might too weak to take on that virus. If that had happened it would be like I killed you! I couldn't stand the very thought of that happening."

Goku's eyes softened and he gently stroked his son's hair. "Gohan you couldn't help getting sick and I'd rather face a hundred diseases than be separated from you in your time of need. But I will wear this get up if it makes you feel better and I even took some vitamins after bringing you back."

Gohan laughed again and said "Maybe we should call Mom tomorrow and let her help."

"Nah, let's let her enjoy her little vacation. Besides I need to show her that I can be a responsible father."

"I think you're a great father!"

"Thanks" he stood up and said "Now you get some sleep and be ready to eat a nice big breakfast in the morning."

Goku was at the door when Gohan said "Hey."

Goku turned and asked "Hey what?"

Gohan smiled and said "I love you Daddy."

"And I love you Gohan. Good night." Gohan settled in under the covers and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Into the Woods

**I hope that everyone is having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Please leave your reviews, I love to hear comments on my work. I will try to come up with some new stories soon (suggestions are welcome).**

* * *

Into the Woods

"You boys will be careful won't you?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and said "Yes Mom. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

This was to be day one of Gohan and Goten's camping trip and Chi Chi was busy making sure they were packed properly. She had already checked Gohan's bag and was now waiting on her second son to finally present his. In the meantime she was preparing the food rations.

"Mom we can catch food you know."

"One, that is rather barbaric and, two, you shouldn't rely on such iffy things."

"I suppose you're right."

Chi Chi smiled and said "Of course I am! Now go see what's happened to your brother."

Gohan walked over to the bedroom he shared with Goten and looked inside. The kid was trying to stuff a mountain of junk food into his backpack.

"You might want to leave a little bit of room."

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about clothes! Goten this is a little ridiculous."

Goten looked at him and said "But Big Brother, Mom won't be around to tell us no."

"Goten we are not hiking out into the woods to make ourselves fat on cakes and candies."

Goten looked sulky and said "I won't get fat."

Gohan knelt and said "I know how you love sweets so you can take some of it on one condition."

"Yeah?"

He lowered his voice and said "You have to share some with me."

Goten laughed and said "It's a deal!"

It took them a surprisingly short time to get Goten packed properly. They went to say goodbye to Chi Chi, but she wasn't quite ready to hear that yet.

"Goten do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes Mom."

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes."

"Including clean underwear?"

"Mom! Yes I have it all, Gohan helped me pack."

She smiled and said "Then I guess you're ready to go. Have fun!"

"We will" they responded; they then kissed her goodbye and set out into the woods.

After a while of hiking Goten sighed and said "I can't wait to learn how to fly."

"I thought you loved hiking and exploring."

"I do. I just can't wait to learn."

Gohan said "Maybe I'll teach you soon. For today let's just have fun."

"Okay. Oooh look at that rock." That was Goten, always distracted by something. It tended to make him a rather curious and happy little boy.

Gohan looked at the rock and said "It looks kind of like Krillin's head."

"Hee hee yeah but only better looking."

"Hey Goten that's…actually true." Goten laughed and they kept walking.

Eventually they stopped to take a break next to a river. Goten reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Take it slowly" Gohan advised "We haven't even had lunch yet."

"Want the other half?"

Gohan said "No" and then held out his hand to accept it. Gohan looked around the area; the trees weren't very thick here and the ground was nice and level. "Hey Goten, how about setting up camp here?"

The boy looked around and said "Okay this place looks nice."

Gohan stood up and began to survey the area. "Here's a nice spot for the tent, Goten come help me."

"Okay" he walked over and asked "How exactly does this thing work?"

Gohan, who was busy unpacking tent poles, said "As it's a new tent I'm not really sure. But we'll figure it out." They spread the canvas on the ground and began sorting out the poles.

"I think this one goes here" Goten said as he shoved it through the appropriate spot and right into Gohan's stomach.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry Big Brother!" Goten tried to rush over to see if he was alright but tripped over the canvas and fell flat on his face.

The brothers looked at each other and started laughing. Gohan helped Goten to his feet and said "Why don't we start over? Slowly perhaps?"

Goten grinned and nodded. Eventually, after much trial and error, they got the tent erected. "I think that'll do, Goten. You go gather some firewood while I finish setting up camp."

"No you come with me, it'll be fun."

Gohan thought for a moment then said "Oh alright, let's get going."

"Hooray!" They stashed their gear inside the tent and set off into the woods.

The two brothers wandered through the woods looking for decent firewood. They were going to need a lot of it if they were going to cook enough food to satisfy two half-sayians; so they were simply piling it up for Gohan to tie together and fly back to camp.

"Keep it up Goten; you're going a good job."

Goten answered "Thanks" as he picked up a large log and tossed it onto the pile. Gohan turned to gather some wood of his own and heard Goten say "Hey Big Brother looky!"

Gohan did look and saw his little brother with a live raccoon on his head. "I have a hat."

"Yes very cute Goten but I think your hat is about to have an accident in your hair." It was true; the little critter looked scared and confused.

Goten set him down and said "Bye little guy. Sorry if I scared you."

Gohan shook his and said "Goten you're a goofball."

"Just having some fun. That's why we're here isn't it?"

Gohan nodded and turned back to the wood. His eye fell on some twigs and he got an idea. He positioned two of them between his fingers like fangs, yelled "Snake," and grabbed Goten's ankle. The little boy screamed and jumped a mile high, almost literally. Gohan, who couldn't stop laughing, looked up to see Goten clinging to the top of a very tall tree.

"Is the snake gone?"

Gohan flew up to Goten's level and said "Here's your snake."

The boy looked at the twigs in his brother's hand and yelled "You meanie! You really scared me!"

"Just having some fun. That' why we're here isn't it?" Goten gave him a dirty look and Gohan said "Come on, lighten up little guy, it was only a joke. I think we have enough wood to be getting on with, let's go back to camp."

Goten let Gohan carry him back to the ground and they prepared to take the wood back. As they were tying it up a log escaped and started rolling away.

"I'll get it" Goten said and chased after it. He caught up with it but that wasn't all he found. He looked up to see an extremely mean wolf looking for lunch. "Uh, nice doggie, I'm just getting my log." The wolf continued growling and licked his lips with an evil gleam in its eye. Goten struck a fighting pose and backed up a bit for better footing. Unfortunately, the log was back there and he fell flat on his back. The hungry wolf lunged at him; Goten screamed and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, Gohan was there with a flying kick that snapped the beast's neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now, you saved me Gohan."

"What are big brothers for?" He surveyed the carcass and said "I think we've found lunch. Carry it back for me."

"Okay"

The campers were now eating roast wolf alongside a few canned things Chi Chi had made them bring. "You're not a bad cook Big Brother."

"And you are obviously very easy to please."

Goten giggled and said "Thanks for coming up with this great idea. I'm having lots of fun!"

"Even though you were almost eaten?"

"Hey it needed some danger didn't it?" They laughed and finished their meal. They cleaned everything up and walked over to the river.

Gohan asked "What do you want to do now?"

Goten responded "I wanna go swimming!" and immediately began stripping.

Gohan said "You know what they say about swimming after eating."

The now naked boy said "Oh who cares?" and dove in. "Hey Big Brother, the water feels great! Come on in."

Gohan shrugged and began removing his own clothes. He dove in himself and said "What do mean great? It's cold!"

"So? I like it." Goten grinned and splashed Gohan right in the face.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Goten tried to swim away but Gohan caught him and dunked him under the water. The submerged boy reached forward and began tickling his captor in the ribs. Gohan was forced to release Goten who proceeded to dunk his now vulnerable brother.

This good-natured roughhousing lasted for at least an hour. Finally they began to get tired and just floated around looking at the clouds.

"That one looks like a dragon" Goten said.

"Yeah it does. And that one looks like a horse."

"Looks more like a camel to me. Hey Big Brother watch me get supper."

Gohan righted himself and began to tread water "Alright go for it." Goten dove under and, after a moment, surfaced with a fish larger than Gohan. He tossed it into the air, jumped up, and punched it toward camp where it lay motionless. Gohan applauded and said "It will make a fine supper. Now I think that's enough swimming for today."

They sat by the fire letting it's bright warmth dry them. Goten observed his brother's finely sculpted fighter's body. Even after seven years of relaxed training the toned muscles still showed and Goten was jealous.

"I can't wait to be big" he muttered.

Gohan chuckled and said "I wish I could be little again. You'll grow up when you're meant to."

Goten smiled and said "You're right."

"Come on kid, let's go get dressed." Gohan went to the tent and pulled out clothes for them both. Goten looked at his brother and started laughing; Gohan had just put on the teddy bear pattered boxers Chi Chi had bought him.

"Are you sure you're grown up, Gohan?"

He blushed and said "Oh shut up!" He then quickly put some pants on.

It was now dark and they were looking at the stars as they at the fish Goten had caught. Gohan was pointing out the constellations to Goten who listened with much interest.

"You're really smart Big Brother."

"Dad was the one who taught me about the stars."

"Really? Cool!" They sat in silence for a minute before Goten asked "Gohan, what was Dad like?"

"He was…he was one of a kind Goten. He was really strong and tough but he had a heart of gold. He always believed that everything would turn out alright and he usually made those around him believe it as well." Gohan had to stop to wipe away some tears. Man, he missed his Father!

Goten said "I wish I'd known him. It's not fair!"

Gohan put an arm around Goten's shoulders and said "No it's not. But remember that our dad died a hero's death trying to save the planet."

"I know that and I'm proud. But you got eleven years and I got none."

"I know, I know." They finished the meal in silence and got ready for bed.

They didn't have sleeping bags; rather they had laid out some thick blankets that acted as a mattress with another blanket for warmth. They undressed and lay down in their makeshift bed. "Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Big Brother."

Later that night Goten woke up to the call of nature. He crept out of the tent being careful not to wake his sleeping brother and did his business. He was about to go back to the tent when he spotted a large lizard crawling by. He never did repay Gohan for the snake prank. He picked up the lizard and carefully put it under the blanket at Gohan's feet.

Goten had to bite his hand to keep from laughing as he watched the lump crawl all over his brother's body. Gohan started laughing in his sleep as the lizard tickled him.

"Hee, hee, hee…huh!?" He had finally woken up and noticed what was happening. "Ahhhhhh!" He jumped to his feet and saw that it was still on his chest. "Ugh, get it off!" He grabbed it and threw it out of the tent.

Goten was rolling around on his side of the tent laughing his head off "That'll teach you not to pretend to be a snake!"

Gohan sighed and muttered "The next few days are going to be really interesting."


	5. Dreaming of Home

**I hope you guys are still having fun! I realize that Goku's life isn't very normal in this one but we get a glimpse into Chi Chi and Gohan's everyday life.**

* * *

Dreaming of Home

The small band of Yardratians stood in a silent group waiting for their odd student to appear. The minutes ticked by and still they waited. Suddenly the air was distorted and Goku materialized. He was panting slightly but seemed pleased with himself.

Goku's main teacher, Senbu, stepped forward and said "Well done, Son Goku, well done. You have almost mastered solo teleportation."

"Well I've been practicing really hard."

"Indeed you have. Now I have a new task for you."

"You do?"

"I want you to teleport back inside the building but take me with you."

Goku gulped and said "What! Okay I'll try."

Goku put his hand on Senbu's shoulder and concentrated as hard as he could. He felt it work; they were transported inside the practice hall and Senbu said "Very nicely done." Goku felt very tired all of a sudden and asked for a break. "It is growing late" Senbu observed "You are done for today."

"Thanks! I can't wait for supper."

"It will be ready shortly. Would you like a bath before you eat?"

"Oh yes! That would be great!"

After the bath, Goku sat down to a fine supper. The food on Yardrat wasn't at all like food on Earth but Goku found it all quite tasty. Usually supper was a happy time but Goku was feeling rather down this evening.

Senbu stared at him and stated "Son Goku, there is something troubling you."

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm just tired."

The teacher knew that his student wasn't being completely truthful but he let the matter rest. Goku kept eating in silence, trying not to look sad.

After supper he went straight to bed so he would be well rested for tomorrow's training. As he lay in bed, his thoughts drifted towards Earth. His family would surely be worried about him but he'd made his decision. He was going to master teleportation so that he could better protect those that he loved (not to metion that it was just plain cool). It had taken him six danger filled days to reach Planet Namek. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

But wait; what if some threat was attacking Earth now!? He sat up in bed as he imagined all sorts of disasters. No everything was just fine. Or was it? He had to know; he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

As he was pulling his boots on he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called and in came Senbu.

"What is the matter Son Goku? Your thoughts are most disturbed." Goku told him everything that was troubling him. "So you are worried about your home planet."

"Yeah but more than that I'm just plain homesick." Senbu nodded and closed his eyes. Goku started to speak but his teacher held up a hand for silence. After a moment he said "I can sense no danger on Earth."

"Thank goodness."

"Would you like to see your family, Son Goku?"

"Can I!?"

"Yes. Come with me."

Senbu led Goku into another room with a large crystal ball on a table. There were several Yardratians sitting around the table, all of whom looked up when Senbu joined them.

"Son Goku wishes to see his family" he explained "Let us do our best to help him." The aliens all bowed their heads and began to concentrate. The crystal ball began glowing and Goku leaned in to see what was going on.

The light faded to reveal Goku's own kitchen where Chi Chi and Bulma were having coffee. He heard Bulma's voice ask "So where is Gohan?"

"Oh he's off playing somewhere in the woods."

"And you're not worried about him?"

Chi Chi took a sip of coffee and replied "He's a good boy who never wanders too far away. And he's already finished his homework so I decided to let him have a bit of fun."

Bulma said "Well I can see why you'd let him out for a while; it must be difficult raising a six your old by yourself."

Chi Chi drank some more coffee and said "Nothing I can't handle. If Gohan's father chooses to return home someday I might consider letting him help out a bit."

Goku felt his jaw drop in shock; he couldn't believe his wife was talking about him that way. He looked again to see Chi Chi getting up to get some more coffee as Bulma said "Come on, Chi Chi, surely you don't mean all that."

"Well when the man won't come home and chooses to stay in space, I spare no emotion."

"I'm sure Goku has a good reason for not coming home."

Chi Chi just shrugged and she noticed Goku's mug. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she reached for the coffee pot.

Goku said "Can I see Gohan now?"

Senbu nodded and the scene on the crystal ball shifted to Gohan playing in the woods. He was hiding in the bushes while Icarus the Dragon searched for him. It didn't take the dragon long to find him due to his keen sense of smell.

"Good job boy! Now I'll search for you." Gohan found Icarus quickly because of his ability to sense chi. They played this game of hide and seek for a while before they collapsed on the ground and stared at the sky.

"That cloud looks a little like Daddy's head" Gohan mused. "When is he getting home, Icarus? I miss him like crazy." Suddenly he began crying and Goku actually reached out and stroked the image of his son's face. Gohan sat up and said "I've got to pull myself together. Imagine if Dad could see me!"

"It's alright Son; I don't care if you cry or not."

Senbu asked "Is that enough?"

"For now yes. If I don't stop watching now I may never be able to."

The crystal ball went dark and Senbu asked "Are you alright, Son Goku?"

Goku, who was wiping away his own tears, said "I'm alright."

He began to leave the room and Senbu asked "Where are you going?"

"To get some sleep so I can master teleportation and get my butt back home!" Within minutes Goku was deep asleep and happily dreaming of his wife and son.


	6. Confessions and Comforts

Confessions and Comforts

A nurse poked her head into the hospital room and said "Just checking that everything is alright."

Gohan said "Everything is fine."

"You two don't need anything?"

Goku said "I'd like to be able to move but beyond that everything is fine."

The nurse giggled and left the room. Gohan looked over at his Father and couldn't help laughing himself; the man was in a full body cast and stuck in a device that monitored his vital signs. The doctors said he'd be in the hospital for four months while Gohan would be released in a few days.

Goku groaned "Those dumb Sayians, why'd they have to pick on Earth?"

"I suppose we just have bad luck."

"No" Goku said "we're the lucky ones. Our fallen friends are the unlucky ones."

Gohan bowed his head and listed "Mr. Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha."

Goku said "Well you're really lucky! You get to go to Planet Namek and help bring them back to life."

Gohan suddenly felt sad. He got out of bed and stood right next to Goku's "bed."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"For what?" the surprised father asked.

"For many things, like how I showed weakness in the battle against Nappa. I could have helped kill him but I froze up."

Goku smiled and said "That's perfectly understandable Gohan. You are five years old; you've been asked to do more than any adult should do. I'm actually glad that you got scared and held back."

"Huh, you are?"

"Of course, it shows that you still have a strong heart and haven't been hardened by your training. I don't like killing and only do it when it's necessary."

"But I wanted to kill him when Mr. Piccolo died."

"I imagine you did, but tell me if you had succeeded in killing Nappa would you have been any better than him?"

"Well he enjoyed murdering innocents and I was trying to avenge a friend. But in the end I suppose killing is still killing."

"Yep; Gohan you really are an amazing child and I'm so proud of you." Gohan turned away so Goku wouldn't see his embarrassment. Goku went on "You said that there were multiple reasons you were apologizing."

"Oh it's nothing."

"I don't believe that."

Gohan said "Really Dad it's nothing." Goku still didn't believe him but decided not to push. Gohan would tell him when he was ready.

Later on in the evening, the doctor came in to check on his patients. Gohan took only a few minutes while Goku was a bit more complicated.

"Hey Doctor, could you possibly scratch my left knee, it's been killing me all day."

The Doctor obliged and then said "Well you've still got a long road ahead of you but you seem to be doing nicely."

He pulled out a hypodermic needle and Goku immediately started screaming. "NO! PLEASE NO NEEDLES!"

"Oh really sir, stop acting like a child. You'll disturb the other patients."

But Goku plowed on; "I DON'T NEED A SHOT! GOHAN SAVE ME!"

Gohan rushed over and said "Daddy look at me." Goku failed to take his eyes off the needle and Gohan insisted "Dad look at me!" His eyes met Gohan's and the child said "Thank you. Now imagine that it's the day of a big tournament. The crowd is excited and you're all set to give them a great show." Goku closed his eyes and smiled at the thought. "You step into the arena and stand before the toughest opponent you can imagine but all you can feel is excitement. The battle begins; he jabs but you dodge magnificently and send him flying with a kick to his side. He catches himself and lunges at you who, unfortunately, are still vulnerable because of your previous attack."

Goku asked "Then what happens?"

Gohan smiled and said "Nothing until next time, the doctor is done."

"What?"

The doctor said "You're son is correct, I'm finished administering your medicine."

"But I didn't even feel it!" Goku spluttered in amazement.

Gohan winked and said "That was the idea. Every time you need a shot I'll tell you more of the story. And the less you complain the better you'll fare in the fight."

"I'll be good! I want to win!" The doctor half-smiled, half rolled his eyes and left the room. "But wait" Goku said "you'll be out in a few days! I need you to talk me through my shots."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll visit every day."

"Excellent!"

The next day passed pleasantly; Chi Chi visited for hours at a time and so did Krillin (who was recovering in the room next door). Gohan told Goku more of the story when it came time for the next shot and everything seemed to be just fine. But Goku noticed that Gohan wasn't completely happy. There were times when his cheerfulness seemed forced and Goku remembered that Gohan still hadn't said what else he was sorry for. That night, after all their guests had gone, he decided to try again.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Do you remember our little chat yesterday?"

There was a moment of silence before Gohan responded "Yes, yes I do."

"Feel up to finishing it? I can tell that whatever you refrained from saying is eating you up." Gohan got out of bed and stood next to his mummified father. He hesitated a moment before finally spitting it out.

"I'm sorry I asked to be part of the expedition to Namek."

"What!? Why would you be sorry for that?"

"Because I'm separating us again after you were dead for a year. We didn't get to see each other in all that time and then I arranged to tear us apart again after one day! I'm not even sure why I did it, Daddy, when I missed you so much!"

Goku said "Gohan I think I need some help." He looked and saw that his father had tears leaking out of his eyes. Gohan grabbed a tissue and wiped them away for him. "Thank you. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. Yes we were separated for a year but that was for the good of the entire planet. If there was any other way, I promise you I would have taken it. And now you are doing something truly heroic; you are taking a potentially perilous journey across space to help a friend. Gohan you shouldn't be apologizing for that."

"I don't see it as heroic. I'm merely doing what's right, if Mr. Piccolo hadn't stepped in front of Nappa's beam, I'd be the dead one."

Goku smiled and said "You simply see it as the right thing to do huh? Gohan if I was any prouder of you I'd explode." Gohan suddenly turned away and Goku guessed why instantly. "Don't be embarrassed by your tears Gohan. Crying is good for the soul."

"I'm not so sure about this situation" Gohan responded but he didn't turn away again. "Daddy, I love you more than you can imagine."

"Oh I don't know about that. I imagine you love me about as much as I love you." Gohan simply grinned and Goku said "Now, lets not have anymore talk about you regretting this trip to Namek. I want you to go and have the time of your life."

"Yes sir!"

Goku laughed and said "Now why don't we try to get some sleep, a well rested body heals much faster than a tired one." They bid each other good night and Gohan settled into bed. As he waited for sleep to come he began thinking about the upcoming voyage. He was certain that it was to be an adventure he'd never forget.


	7. Looking Back

**Thanks to all of you who continue to read my work! I would really appreciate some reviews.**

* * *

Looking Back

The repaired Namekian ship hurtled through the depths of space at a frightening speed. It was traveling faster than any Earth built ship could do and yet it would still take just under a month of continued travelling before it reached its destination. Inside the ship the three passengers could barely feel the speed but they could feel the boredom. Bulma was napping, Gohan was reading, and Krillin was building a house of cards. The movement of the ship made this nearly impossible but he was determined to succeed. He was actually making a decent attempt this time and Gohan looked up from his book to watch. Krillin was just about to start the last tier when the ship shuddered and the whole structure collapsed.

Krillin screamed in frustration and Bulma was jolted back to consciousness.

"Keep it down! The captain needs her beauty rest!"

"Well sorry for living!" Krillin spat back.

Bulma responded "You're forgiven."

"For waking you up?"

"No for living."

Krillin began to say something back but Gohan said "Guys please don't fight! Look at how much time we have left on this voyage; if we start fighting now the rest of it will be miserable."

The two adults were stunned by the wisdom coming from this five year old child. Bulma said "Alright I'm sorry I was so rude Krillin."

"And I'm sorry for waking you up."

Gohan smiled; he knew it would never last but he would enjoy it will it did.

Gohan closed his book and said "Why don't we just talk for a while."

"About what" Krillin asked.

Gohan thought for a minute then said "Why don't both of you tell me how you first met Daddy."

Both adults looked a little surprised at this; Krillin's first meeting was embarrassing and Bulma was sure Gohan would be angry as she had shot Goku.

"Why do you want to know that?" Bulma asked.

"Well you both seem to be good friends of Daddy's and I was curious how you met him."

Bulma said "Alright I suppose I should go first as mine happened first."

"I was sixteen and I was hunting the dragon balls for the first time ever. I had just found my second one and was closing in on the third. I was racing down the road in my car and came within inches of running over Goku."

"You what!?"

"Well he was in the middle of the road and not looking out for himself! Anyway he then picked up my car and hurled it, with me still inside, off the road."

Gohan started laughing and said "I can see him doing that!"

"Yes well at that point I…I…"

"What, what happened next?"

"I pulled out a gun and shot him in self defense" she spat out in a rush.

Gohan's mouth fell open and Krillin said "Did you really? I'll bet he made you regret that."

"You shot Daddy?"

"Yeah but he was perfectly fine. The bullet was merely an annoyance and when he found out I was a girl, he took me to his house to feed me. Then I discovered that he had the dragon ball I was looking for but he wouldn't give it up."

Gohan said "Well of course. The dragon balls scatter and turn to stone after the summoning and Daddy didn't want to lose Grandpa Gohan's ball." Bulma blushed and looked uncomfortable; "What is it Bulma?"

"When I persuaded Goku to travel with me so that I could borrow the ball, I neglected to mention that."

"Bulma I can't believe you could be so selfish!" Gohan usually wasn't this rude but he was amazed that his new friend had done the things she was describing.

Bulma hung her head and said "Even the wish was selfish; I wanted a boy friend. But I don't regret having Goku travel with me because I got better during my adventures." Krillin involuntarily snorted and Bulma angrily said "I did get better; I'm nowhere near as selfish these days." Krillin still looked skeptical so Bulma said "Why don't you tell your story now, Krillin?"

He instantly sobered up and Gohan said "Yeah this should be interesting."

"Well I met your dad when I traveled to Master Roshi's to seek his training. I daringly leapt from my boat and landed gracefully on the island."

Bulma said "That's not quite how I heard the story."

"Oh alright, I crashed head first into the sand." Gohan began laughing and Krillin blushed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to admit that your dad and I didn't hit it off. I treated him like some stupid country bumpkin and was rather rude to him."

"No way, you're not that mean!"

"I was back then; all the time I trained at the temple in my home town I was mocked and put down by the older students. So every time I found someone I had an edge over I would become a bully."

Gohan was surprised that his new friends had such dark sides. He asked Krillin "When did you stop being like that?"

"Well I can still get a little haughty occasionally," at this point Bulma burst out laughing and Krillin said "Alright more than occasionally! But really getting to know Goku helped me a lot. We trained together for months on end and became best friends."

Gohan grinned and said "It sounds like Daddy was able to help both of you become better people. That's awesome!"

Bulma smiled and said "That's Goku for you! I don't think I'd be who I am today if I hadn't met him." Krillin said "Same here." Bulma went on "He simply brings out the best in people."

Krillin muttered "Although in some cases he has to dig really deep."

Bulma's face darkened and she asked "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing Captain."

And they were off again but this time Gohan just smiled. Bulma and Krillin had flaws just like everybody else but essentially they were good people and Gohan was happy to be their friend.


	8. Goku and Goten

**Ideas for future chapters would be greatly appreciated as I'm having trouble comming up with some at the moment. Also please check out my other DBZ story titled "A Death and a Birth"**

* * *

Goku and Goten

"Chi Chi that was excellent! Your cooking is simply amazing."

She said "Thank you Goku. It's nice to able to cook for you again."

Gohan said "I still can't believe it Dad; this morning you were dead and now, thanks to Elder Kai, you're alive again."

Goten added "Then he defeated Majin Buu for good!"

Goku smiled and said "I'm just happy to be here with my family again." His eye fell upon Goten, the son he had met only days ago. "Goten why don't you run along and play. I'd like to discuss something with your mother and brother."

"Okay" he said cheerfully and left the kitchen.

Chi Chi said "That was sudden"

Gohan said "Yeah Dad what's up?"

"I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to go somewhere else tomorrow so that Goten and I can have the day to ourselves." The others looked surprised and he went on "You two have known him his whole life I've only just met him. My own son is practically a stranger to me and I want to correct that."

Chi Chi smiled and asked "What do you say Gohan?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea but where would we go?"

Chi Chi said "I'll call Bulma right now and see what she is doing tomorrow."

A short phone call later Chi Chi said "It's all set up; Gohan and I will spend the day at Capsule Corp. while you bond with Goten. Bulma even says that we can spend the night if we want."

Goku said "Great! I'll go tell him" and Gohan said "I'll go take my bath now." Chi Chi watched both men leave the room with a smile on her face but then turned and realized they had left her all alone with the dirty dishes. Not wanting to spoil Goku's mood she gritted her teeth and decided to let him off the hook just this once.

Goten awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He was going to spend the whole day with Daddy and finally really get to know him. He looked to his left and found that Gohan was already gone meaning that Mom would be too. He then noticed something else, the smell of smoke. He rushed into the kitchen and found Daddy developing lung cancer while taking the ruined biscuits out of the oven. He noticed Goten and managed a "Good morning" amongst all of the coughing.

Goten responded "Good morning Daddy. Are you alright?"

"Yes (cough) I'm perfectly (cough, cough) alright." He slammed the oven shut and set the biscuit pan on the counter top. He turned back to stove and said "The bacon is ruined as well. I hope you like eggs; they're the only thing that turned out halfway decent."

Goten, still in his pajamas, sat down at the table and said "Eggs are just fine Daddy."

Goku sat a mound of scrambled eggs down in front of Goten and began tucking into his own portion. He said "Lesson number one about Daddy: He's a terrible cook."

Goten said "I wouldn't say terrible; the eggs are alright."

Goku smiled and said "We have the entire day to ourselves kiddo. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I could show you all of my toys."

"That would be great! And after that how about we go for a hike in the woods and Daddy will cook you lunch Goku-style?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" They laughed and continued shoveling eggs until the plates were clean. They dumped them in the sink and rushed to Gohan and Goten's room.

Goten was pulling out toys left and right; "Here's my dinosaurs, and here's a train, and here all my cars…"

Goku showed extreme interest in every toy and they spent the morning playing. "Now the bad guys get into my car and speed away" Goten said as he moved the toy across the rug.

Goku said "Ah but my car is the police who are hot on their trail!"

"The bad guys disappear into the forest trying to shake the police" he weaved the car between the blocks scattered all over the floor.

"But the police have a faster car and just go around."

"But the bad guys call their pet dinosaur," he put a plastic T-Rex in front of his car.

Goku grinned and said "One of the policemen was really Daddy in disguise" he rammed the car right into the dino and landed it on top of Goten's car. "The good guys win!"

Goten said "No fair putting yourself in the game."

"Why is it unfair?"

"Because you're so awesome that my guys will never have a chance of winning."

Goku swelled with pride at his son's words and said "In that case maybe we should just put the toys away and move on to Daddy's turn."

Goten said "Hooray" and began getting ready. Goku was amazed how quickly the kid had put away his toys, ripped off his pajamas, and got dressed. "Let's go Daddy!"

Goku chuckled and said "Slow down Goten; we have all day remember?"

"Yeah but I don't want to waste a second."

Goku said "In that case let's go."

The hike through the forest was lots of fun. Goku kept pointing out fun facts about the plants and trees and Goten took Goku to all of his favorite spots.

"This is where Gohan taught Videl and me how to fly. She had to really work at it but I picked it up right away."

"I'm not at all surprised; you're a very talented kid."

Goten grinned and said "Not as talented as you. You killed Majin Buu, the bad one I mean."

"That was more of a team effort; Vegeta came up with the plan, Dende made the wishes, and then King Kai helped us get the people of Earth to give up their energy. Many of my victories are with the help of or because of someone I care about."

"Wow! But you are still pretty amazing Daddy."

Goku grinned and said "I know."

They walked on and came to the lake. Goku said "How do you feel about fish for lunch?"

"That sounds yummy!"

"Okay" Goku said as he began undressing "Watch this!" Goku stripped naked and dove into the lake. Goten hadn't been waiting a minute before his father surfaced with a dead fish the size of a man and tossed it to the shore. "Record time" he beamed as Goten clapped enthusiastically.

"That was amazing Daddy." Goku swam to the shore, climbed out and told Goten to gather some firewood as he dressed. There was plenty of available wood nearby and he had soon gathered a sizeable pile. Goku speared the fish on a long stick and suspended it over the fire.

Goten asked "Is this what you meant by cooking Goku style?"

"Yep, this is how I survived as a child on this mountain."

"I still find it amazing that you raised yourself for most of your childhood. Mom and Gohan told me about it but it just seemed unbelievable."

"Well believe it Goten. I lived all alone for years and was perfectly happy. Or I thought I was, I became much happier when I started making friends."

"Friends are really important aren't they?"

"Friends are extremely important. They share life with you and make the burden easier to bear."

"Wow Daddy you're really smart."

"I'm not really that smart. I'm speaking from experience right now."

"Trunks is my best friend and we have all kinds of fun together."

"Yeah like stealing a costume and entering the adult division of the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament?"

Goten blushed and said "I'm sorry Daddy."

Goku smiled a little and said "I forgive you. By the way, I think the Youth Division was a very silly idea. I mean I was fighting adults when I was twelve."

"Yeah it's not fair! Hey Daddy when will the fish be done?"

"Oops! It's done now; thank you for reminding me." Goku took the fish down and two of them enjoyed a delicious lunch. After putting out the fire they continued their trek through the woods. They came upon the apple tree that Gohan had blasted his way through all those years ago.

Goku said "I'm going to get us some apples for later. Just give me a minute." Goten nodded and wandered a little ways away.

Suddenly he heard something moaning in pain. He ran off to look and found a bear cub trapped under a fallen tree.

"Poor guy, just give me one minute." He stepped forward to lift up the tree but the panicking cub roared at him. "Don't worry; I'm a friend." He continued speaking in these soothing tones as inched forward and lifted up the tree. The cub upon being freed forgot his animosity towards Goten and began nuzzling against him.

Goten laughed and his joy grew when he heard his father's voice saying "Good job Goten! That poor thing would probably have died if you hadn't come along."

"Can we keep him Daddy?" Goku laughed but said "I really don't think that is a good idea, the mothers would complain."

"What mothers?" "Yours and his; but we can try to get him home."

So the cub became their traveling companion; he was large enough for Goten to ride on his back and the little boy was in 7th Heaven. Goku followed behind with an armload of apples. It gave him pleasure simply to watch his child enjoying his ride. The thrill of fighting the toughest opponent in existence could never compare to the joy he felt now. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the roar of an enraged bear. He looked to see the cub's mother growling threateningly. Goku knew she wouldn't attack as long as Goten was on her child but as soon as he got down she'd strike with a vengeance.

"Goten don't move" but it was too late; he had already slipped down and was walking up to the bear.

"Hi there, I saved your baby."

Mama failed to understand him and reared on her hind legs. Goku dropped the apples and placed himself between Goten and the bear. She was about to strike but the cub ran in front of Goku and began communicating with its mother. She sank back to her feet and growled in response. This "bear speak" conversation continued for a moment before the mother went around a confused Goku and began nuzzling Goten.

Goku laughed and said "You really have a way with animals!"

"I think they want to play Daddy."

Goku, who was collecting his apples said, "Alright you can play for a bit." Goku sat under a tree and watched Goten and the bears wrestling, racing, and simply enjoying themselves. After a while Goku noticed the sun hanging low in the sky and he said "I think it's time to get back to the house."

Goten said "Okay, I think the bears are ready to get home as well." Indeed Mama was calling to the cub and he and Goten said goodbye.

Goku and Goten were soon home and munching apples, bread, and peanut butter. "I'm sorry that supper's not better but I don't want to risk that stove again."

"It's fine Daddy. Try dipping an apple slice in the peanut butter." Goku did and noted how delicious it was.

When they were full they filled up the bath barrel and relaxed in the hot water. "This has been a really fun day Daddy."

"I'm glad but it's not over yet. Wanna play a game I used to play with Gohan?"

"Yes, I like games!"

"It's called 'Who Can Hold Their Breath the Longest?'"

They both took a deep breath and sank under the water. Goten was actually doing well until Goku started tickling him. Goten writhed in protest for a moment before surfacing and saying "Daddy that's cheating!"

"I never said under what circumstances you had to hold your breath."

"Oh really" Goten grinned and the next several minutes were spent in a tickle war.

Goku and Goten finished their bath and walked into the house wrapped in towels. Goten said "We have the house to ourselves tonight and can stay up as late as we want."

Goku, who was pulling on a pair of boxers, said "Well I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed."

Goten said "Yeah me too, I suppose."

He went to his room and put on his pajamas. He was about to get into bed and wait for Goku to come and tell him good night when he stopped. He found Goku brushing his teeth; he stopped when he saw Goten and asked "What's up?"

"Daddy can I sleep with you?"

Goku grinned and said "Why of course!"

He quickly rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and scooped up the laughing Goten. He carried his son into the master bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. He settled under the covers and Goku did the same. Goten snuggled in close and said "Good night Daddy. I love you!"

Goku kissed Goten on the forehead and said "I love you too! Sweet dreams."


	9. A Family Day

**Sorry it took so long to come up with another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Family Day

It was a lovely day at the West City Amusement park. The sky was sunny and clear and the air was pleasantly warm. Gohan and Chi Chi looked ecstatic as they the moving staircase carried them up to the park. Behind them Goku was happy as well, not just because of the day ahead of them but because his wife was no longer upset.

His mind drifted backwards to the night this outing had been planned: He and Gohan had spent the whole day training for the androids and were ready for a nice supper. But as they ate Goku couldn't help noticing the chef didn't look very happy. Of course, she hardly ever looked happy these days but almost eight years of marriage helped him pick up certain things (if he was lucky).

"Uh, Chi Chi, is anything wrong?"

"Yes there is, now that you mention it. Goku do you realize that we've hardly had a single day simply being a family since your brother invaded?"

Goku thought for a moment and asked "Haven't we?"

"You and Gohan have had lots of fun while I've been stuck at home! Oh but don't mind me; I'll just cook and clean while you ignore me!"

Goku and Gohan exchanged a look of dawning comprehension. Chi Chi had a very valid point; the arrival of Raditz seemed to have permanently halted the Son family's ability to be a proper family. When two of them were together the third was inevitably not participating for one reason or another. The times they did get together were very few and far between.

"Gosh Chi Chi, I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you but I've been busy."

"He's right Mom, the androids…"

"The appearance of those wretched machines is still ages away. I think you can take one day out of your training for a simple family outing!"

"That does sound fair. What do you have in mind?"

Her expression softened considerably and she answered "I thought we could decide that together. But whatever it is I want it to be really special."

Gohan chimed in "I have a suggestion…"

And so here they were standing in line to get in the front gates of the amusement park. Goku had been here once before when a mercenary had been hired to steal his dragon balls. He hoped this visit would be more pleasant than that one.

They were inside and Gohan was looking around in amazement; he had never been to a theme park before and was eager to ride everything.

"What should we do first?" Chi Chi inquired.

"Let's get to the roller coasters before the line gets too long."

"Oh I don't know, you did just have a big breakfast."

"Let's go Chi Chi; it'll be fun."

She relented and soon they were in line for the Storm Rider, the largest coaster the park had. Gohan's concern about long lines hadn't been necessary has the family had purposefully chosen a busy day in the middle of the week. This meant that most citizens were at work and the lines weren't that bad.

The Storm Rider was one of those coasters where the riders sat in rows with their feet dangling. The family managed to get a row to themselves with Goku on one side, Chi Chi on the other, and Gohan in the middle.

"This is so exciting, my first roller coaster!"

Goku grinned and said "It's my first one as well. What about you Chi Chi?

"Oh Goku I thought you knew me better than that. Watch and learn, amateurs."

At that moment the train began moving up the first hill and soon they were off. As they zoomed through loops and corkscrews at top speed, the whole family screamed their heads off from the thrill of the adrenaline rush. It was also a little scary; the speed created the illusion that the support beams were closer than they actually were and it kept looking like they were about to collide. Before they knew it the ride was over and they were pulling into the station.

"That was wild!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goku panted "It was something, that's for sure."

Chi Chi said "Let's go find another one!"

"Yeah!"

And so the next hour or so was spent on roller coasters. As they were getting off the final one, Chi Chi noticed that Gohan looked rather green.

"Are you alright honey?"

Instead of answering, Gohan rushed to the nearest trash can and threw up. His concerned parents rushed to his side but he grinned and said "You were right about that big breakfast Mom. Come on let's go see our picture!"

Chi Chi still looked concerned but Goku laughed and followed his son to the booth. The screen displayed an image of them plummeting down the first hill. Gohan and Goku were in the front of the car with identical expressions of thrill and fear on their faces. Chi Chi was in the back of the car with her arms in the air; she appeared to be having more fun than she'd had in a very long time.

"You know what" she said "I'm getting a copy of this. I think it's very worthy of the spending money Dad gave us."

Her husband and son nodded their agreement and Chi Chi bought the family photo.

Goku said "Now I think it's time for lunch. I know Gohan's stomach needs some refilling."

Everyone laughed and began looking for a place to eat. Chi Chi, knowing how much her family could eat, kept her eyes peeled for a buffet. She knew theme parks rarely had those but as luck would have it, a brand new food court was celebrating its grand opening and giving an all you can eat deal for that one day. Naturally that meant the whole park was eating there but the Son family managed to snag a table.

As the family enjoyed their meal, they poured over the park map trying to decide what to do next.

"I'd like to check out some of these fun houses."

"Oh look over here Chi Chi. These water rides look like fun."

"But we didn't bring any extra clothes!"

"So what the sun will dry us."

"Mom, Dad there's a magic show tonight!"

In the end they decided on plan that involved all three desires; they'd head to the fun houses after lunch, then they'd hit the water area, after which they'd while away any remaining time drying off while waiting for Gohan's magic show.

The first stop was the hall of mirrors. Everyone cracked themselves up looking at their comically distorted reflections. There was one down point when Chi Chi slapped Goku before realizing his fat joke was in reference to her reflection. Next they visited a haunted house; Chi Chi clutched Goku's arm through the whole thing but it wasn't necessarily out of fear. Gohan jumped a few times but overall he wasn't scared. After facing real monsters like Vegeta and Freeza, haunted houses weren't quite so frightening any more.

The last thing they did on Chi Chi's turn was a 3-D motion theatre ride. The show was called "A Tour of the Solar System" and it was quite an experience. First the "ship" traveled near the sun and was forced to dodge a solar flair. They came in really close on the surfaces of Mercury and Venus and a collective gasp was heard when the Earth was shown. Mars was explored and then they crashed their way through the asteroid belt. They sailed over the storms of Jupiter and the rings of Saturn. Neptune and Pluto completed the tour and the "astronauts" were returned home.

"Wow" Goku exclaimed on the way out "That was a really intense. I mean those asteroids were coming right at us."

"That's sort of the point behind 3-D, Dad. Now let's get out of here before they notice you dented your arm rests!"

They picked up the pace as Chi Chi rolled her eyes and complained "Can't you ever control your strength?!"

Goku leaned closer to Gohan and whispered "I guess it's a good thing she never noticed our dents on the roller coaster cars."

"Definitely"

Now it was Goku's turn meaning that the family found itself in line for the log flume. When it came to be their time to board they sat with Gohan in front, Chi Chi in the middle, and Goku at the back. They floated down the path and found it to be a very relaxing ride.

"This is nice, isn't it Chi Chi?"

"For the moment; oh my hair is going to look awful!"

"I'm sure it will be fine" Goku comforted as they started up the hill that finished the ride. At the top they teetered for a second before freefalling into down the other side. A sheet of water covered them although Gohan received the worst of it.

"Wahoo! Wasn't that fun Gohan?"

"I'm wet."

Everybody laughed and they walked to the rapids. They sat in a large round raft with several other people and were placed at the mercy of the torrent water. Waves of cold water splashed randomly over the passengers. Chi Chi screamed in shock as one of these waves rose directly behind her and took her by surprise. Goku laughed until a surge of water flowed into his open mouth giving her cause to laugh at him.

When the ride was over the soaking wet family sat on a bench to relax and let the setting sun dry them off a bit. Chi Chi had taken her hair out of its usual bun and it now hung loosely.

"You know Chi Chi you might want to wear your hair like that more often. You look nice."

"Thank you!" Goku was far from the most romantic man on Earth so she really treasured rare comments like that.

Gohan piped up "I can't believe how quickly this day's gone by. I'm going to be sad to see it end."

"Why, because tomorrow we get back to our training?"

"No Dad, it's nothing like that. I've just been really enjoying this time as a family."

"Me too."

"Ditto. I realize that the threat of the androids is really important but can we try to have more times like this? I don't mean go to a theme park but just take some time as a family."

"Of course we can Chi Chi. I'd like nothing better. Now we still have a little bit of time before Gohan's magic show so let's do something."

The wandered into the game section and decided to play some. The ones that involved strength were ruled out for obvious reasons so their choices were limited. They settled upon a racing game where the more accurately you aimed a stream of water the faster your character moved. Goku surprised his family by beating them and he chose a stuffed dragon as his prize, which he gave to Gohan.

"I know you're getting a bit old for stuffed animals but…"

"Dad stop talking right now; I love it!"

Goku smiled; "Great!"

"We need to get something for Dad; Mom has her picture and I have my dragon."

"I don't need anything."

"Nonsense, Gohan is right. We each need something to commemorate our special day."

"We'll have to figure my souvenir later; it's almost time for the show to begin."

They rushed to the theatre and found seats close to the front. The show was very good; Maestro Cosmo did all of the usual stunts like card tricks, levitation, and sawing people in half. He switched places with himself and his assistant in sealed boxes and changed a bouquet of flowers into a small flock of pigeons. For the grand finale, he turned an elephant into a dog. The family enjoyed it immensely and was sad when it ended.

"We have time to grab a bite before the park closes" Chi Chi said "Goku where do you want eat?"

"I don't care so long as it's good!"

They went to a nearby food court where Goku quickly picked out what he wanted and went to find a table while Chi Chi and Gohan took their time over the selections. When they did come to sit down Gohan only remained for a moment before heading off to the bathroom.

"I'm glad we came today Chi Chi. I've had a whole lot of fun."

"I feel the same way. Goku could you close your eyes for a minute."

"Huh, my eyes?"

"Yes just close them."

He hesitantly obeyed the strange request and felt a child's hands tying something loosely around his neck.

"Don't worry Dad, it's only me. You can open your eyes now."

Goku did so and found he was wearing a reproduction of a television superhero's cape.

"What the heck? When did you get this?"

"I went and bought just now when you thought I was in the bathroom. Mom gave me the money while we were getting our food."

"But why a cape?"

"Because you're my hero, Dad, and nothing will ever change that."

"I feel exactly the same way Goku, even though you do have a knack for making me mad."

Goku didn't know what to say. Even though it was just a cheap souvenir, to him it was more valuable than gold.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much. I am never going to forget this day as long as I live."

His family stated that they would never forget it either and vowed to do something special like this again soon.


	10. Sick in Bed

**Hello again faithful readers. I feel this may not be my best work but I like how it turned out.**

* * *

Sick in Bed

Chi Chi hummed to herself as she stirred the chicken soup she was preparing. She was distracted by the phone ringing and she answered it:

"Hello? Oh hi Videl! No they're not feeling any better yet but I'm sure they'll recover soon enough. Of course you're invited over as soon as they're on their feet again. I'll see you then."

She hung up as Goten entered the room and said "That smells really good Mom!"

"Thanks but it's not for you. It's for Goku and Gohan."

The small boy giggled and his mother reproached him; "It's very rude to laugh at someone while they are ill."

"I can't help it; it's hard to imagine Daddy in bed with a cold."

"It is true that he hardly ever gets sick but it does occasionally happen."

She ladled the soup into bowls and placed them on a tray along with mugs of hot tea. She carried the tray into the master bedroom and paused in the door way, gazing at her husband and son. They had been more or less quarantined in there since Gohan came home a few days previous infected with the cold that was going around school and passed it to Goku. Gohan was propped up against some pillows reading a book and Goku was dozing next to him.

"Soups on" Chi Chi gently called rousing Gohan from his reading and Goku from his slumber.

"Oh boy soup" Goku exclaimed in his stopped up voice. "That looks really tasty."

"If only we could smell it" the equally stopped up Gohan quipped.

His mother smiled as she handed each of them their soup and placed the tea cups on the bedside tables.

"Don't worry, if I know you two you'll be over this before you know it."

"It's not fair that neither you nor Goten have caught it" Gohan complained.

Goku said "Come now Gohan, that's not like you."

"I know; I'm just a little grumpy and stir crazy."

Chi Chi, who had quickly retreated so as not to breathe near them, said "Chin up Gohan. You should be happy; you spent the last seven years without Goku and now you have him all to yourself. Well I'll be back later to retrieve your empty bowls."

She left them alone and they ate in silence, occasionally having a fit of coughing and sneezing.

"Do you want to play another game of checkers?"

"Sure Dad."

As they set up the board Goku commented "Isn't it funny? All those years ago I took care of you when you had a cold without getting a single sniffle but no…now…achoo!!!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks." They played for a few minutes before Goku asked "Gohan is there something on your mind?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Gohan I know my own children. Well I'm getting to know Goten at any rate."

"Dad it's just…it's just…it's just really weird, you coming back to life I mean."

"Go on" Goku gently prompted while he jumped two of Gohan's pieces.

"I'm thrilled to have you back but life without you wasn't exactly easy. I mean it wasn't hard or anything, it was…I thought I could handle it…but I did handle it…Oh boy this is hard."

Goku did not look hurt or offended. He said "Take your time, if something needs to be said then you will think of it."

"These feelings are new for the most part. I didn't know I even had them until you were back living with us again." He took a deep breath and continued "I suppose I'm angrier on Goten's behalf than my own. For seven years I helped Mom raise him. I know that your motive for staying dead was good and noble but that still doesn't change the fact that that little boy grew up without his father. In fact I'm more his dad than you are!"

Gohan clapped a hand to his mouth and Goku looked like his son had slapped him. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean that…"

"Why not, it's true isn't it?" Gohan looked at his father but immediately turned away to sneeze. Goku took the opportunity and continued "You and Chi Chi have been Goten's parents and I can't tell you how much I regret that. This is a very unusual and complicated situation and you have every right to be angry with me."

Gohan could feel the sorrow in his father's words; "Dad I'm sorry. I've been lying here trying to decide if I'm angry at you or at myself. I keep thinking that if I had just finished off Cell then this situation would never have arisen." Tears leaked out of his eyes and he digressed into a fit of coughing.

The checkers game completely abandoned; Goku took his eldest son in his arms and held him. He hugged Gohan very tightly and tried to put seven years worth of hugs into that embrace. "Gohan I have not been the father you deserve…"

"You've been excellent!"

"Thank you for saying that but no I haven't. You deserved a father who could always be there for you and always understand you. I have failed both counts."

"But you've done the best you could. You were always doing what you thought was for the best. I'm the one who basically killed you."

"What! I forbid you to talk like that!"

"But if I had finished Cell off…"

"Then I would have lived and very easily might not have unlocked Super Sayian level 2 or 3, meaning I wouldn't have been able to fend of Majin Buu. I definitely wouldn't know the fusion dance or the Potara Earrings and then just think of where we'd be. No, you didn't do the wise thing and there was a cost but look at the good that came from it. The only thing I regret is the lost family time which I more than intend to make up for."

"And people say that you're not smart. Dad, you can find a silver lining in any storm cloud."

"It's a gift. The silver lining in this joint cold is that we were given the perfect opportunity to have this conversation."

"I agree and feel better now."

They hugged again but this time Goku's cold chose that moment to manifest and he sneezed into Gohan's shoulder. He pulled back quickly and started to apologize but began laughing at the look on Gohan's face. He laughed so hard that he rolled backwards off of the bed with a loud thump.

"Okay, I deserved that."

Gohan, who was trying to remove his shirt without touching the phlegm, agreed "Yes you did."

They looked at each other and laughed so hard that Chi Chi and Goten came in wondering what was wrong. They didn't answer but kept on laughing. They knew that they had had some rough times and that more were certainly on the horizon but the Son family would always pull through.


	11. Icarus

**As I can see no way that "Tree of Might" is cannon, I thought it would be fun to explore how Gohan and Icarus might have met in the series.**

* * *

Icarus

"Oh my goodness, Earth is amazing!!"

Gohan laughed excitedly as Dende attempted to take in the world around him. Ever since the Namekians had settled in at Capsule Corp, Gohan had been showing his friend Dende all the wonders of Earth. Today they were in the Mount Paozu forests and Dende was in seventh heaven.

"I've never seen such a wonderful forest in my whole life! This is what we dreamed to make Planet Namek look like before that creature invaded."

"Well, it will be a while until we ask Porunga to find you a new home so you can visit this area as often as you like. Just make sure I'm with you because some very dangerous animals live in these woods but I've learned how to deal with them."

"Wow! Sometimes I wish I was strong like you, Gohan."

"Don't do that; everyone is unique and has special gifts of their own to offer to the world. Imagine if everyone was exactly the same."

"Yeah that would be boring."

They continued their hike while Gohan pointed out features of the forest and Dende drank it all in. After a bit they stopped so that Gohan could have lunch.

"Too bad you don't eat; Mom's cooking is really yummy!"

"I'll take your word for it. If I tried to eat, I'd probably just choke and spit it back up."

They laughed but stopped when they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Gohan leapt to his feet and struck a fighters pose. The rustlings increased and then a purple head poked through. It was a young dragon who yelped and retreated upon seeing Gohan's lethal pose.

"Huh, please come back, I won't hurt you."

The little dragon was reassured by Gohan's calm voice and inched closer. Dende was still a little scarred but knew that Gohan had the situation under control.

"I think he was attracted by the smell of the food." Gohan took a large piece of chicken out of his bag and tossed it towards the dragon. "Go on eat it."

The dragon did so and squealed with delight. Gohan continued to feed it until he ran out of food. Unfortunately the dragon was still hungry.

"I'm sorry, there's no more food." He shook the empty bag to emphasize the point and the saddened dragon left to forage. "Oh that makes me sad, I really liked him."

Dende said "Maybe he'll come back when he's full. I'm sure he'll remember our scent."

Gohan nodded and they resumed their journey. They were headed uphill now so that they could survey the forest from above. It would have been much easier to fly but that contained no adventure.

"So how are things at Capsule Corp?"

"Things are great! Bulma and her family are very nice and I've even started to get used to Vegeta living there. It's not really that hard considering we rarely see him."

"You're lucky getting to be with you're family."

Dende knew that his friend was thinking about Goku and changed the subject; "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh I've been reading a really neat story. It's a fantasy adventure with an awesome hero named Icarus. No matter what kind of trouble his friends get into, Icarus arrives to save the day!"

"He sounds like your Dad" Dende blurted out before remembering he was trying to change the subject.

"That's what I think every time I open the book. Maybe that's why I enjoy it so much."

They stopped talking as they reached the edge of the cliff and gazed in wonder at the beauty spread below them.

"This is beyond words, Gohan! I bet you come up here often."

"Not all that often. Dad always said to be on the look out for rockslides."

As he finished speaking, the ground began to shake as the region was hit by one of its rare earthquakes. The ground under Gohan's feet crumbled and he was so surprised he forgot to fly and hit the ground hard. Before he could move a rock landed on top of his legs, pinning him in place as more rocks rained down.

But he never felt their impact because something large and warm covered him and shielded the earthy assault. The rock slide ended as quickly as it had begun and Gohan realized that the thing shielding him was the dragon he had fed. It was very badly hurt and barely breathing.

Dende landed nearby and asked "Gohan are you alright!"

"I'm fine; focus on the dragon, he's really messed up!"

The young Namekian extended his hands and let his healing magic work go to work. After a moment the dragon lifted its head and began shaking the debris from its back with Dende's help. Soon it was able to get off of Gohan who removed the original rock and let Dende heal him, although his injuries were minor.

The dragon began licking his face and the laughing boy said "That was incredibly brave. You almost died but you thought only about helping me."

Dende said "Just like the hero in your book."

"You're right!" He turned back to the dragon and said "I hear by name you Icarus!"

Icarus seemed to like his new name and his new friends. "I hope he doesn't plan to follow me home because I seriously doubt Mom would let him stay. But don't worry boy, I'll come and play with you every day."

"Isn't that something else; you simply go for a walk and come back with a pet."

"Not a pet, Dende, a friend."


	12. Seaside Fun

Seaside Fun

It was a wonderfully warm and peaceful afternoon. The waves lapped gently against the sand and the sea gulls soared gracefully over the empty beach. Suddenly the gulls panicked and scattered as a large purple mass soared to the sandy ground. Dende and Gohan dismounted and patted Icarus on the head.

"You know Gohan; this looks a lot like the beaches on Planet Namek except for the blue water."

Gohan, who was dressed in a tee shirt and swimsuit, said "I don't really see how a beach could be different. I mean it's just sand plus water."

"We didn't have nearly that many waves."

"That's because Namek didn't have a moon. Speaking of the moon just wait for evening, it's going to be great."

"Okay Gohan." He looked up and continued "Uh, Gohan, I think Icarus has taken a liking to the seagulls." The dragon was indeed chasing the poor birds allover the place attempting to catch one.

"No boy!" Gohan shouted "Leave them alone, I brought plenty of food for you."

Icarus looked disappointed but he obeyed.

"Hey Dende, how about going for a swim?" Gohan asked as he took off his shirt.

"That sounds like fun!"

The Namekian youth stripped off his shoes and outer tunic and raced Gohan into the water. Dende soon found that swimming in an Earth ocean was very different from a Namekian one. He kept getting sucked under by the waves but he was determined to master it.

"Hey Dende watch me."

Gohan stood in place and waited for a wave to come up behind him. He jumped right as it approached causing the wave to lift him up and carry him through the water. He was conveyed into much shallower terrain and tumbled head first.

"That looked like fun up until the end."

"Oh shut up" Gohan retorted and he splashed Dende in the face.

"Now you've done it" the Namekian warned as he splashed back.

The resulting splash war carried as a perfect draw until someone felt like he was missing the fun. Gohan and Dende were completely unprepared when Icarus did a cannonball directly between them and the resulting splash forced them back several feet.

"And I think we have our winner. Nice job boy we didn't even see you coming."

Dende asked "Can dragon's swim?"

Icarus answered by dog paddling a full circle around him. Gohan laughed and jumped on his scaly friend's back. Icarus tried playfully to throw him off and it quickly became an aquatic wrestling match which Dende watched from a safe distance. After a little while the stomachs of both the dragon and the boy began to growl.

"Are you ready to head back to shore Dende? I need to refuel."

Dende laughed and said "That's fine with me."

They swam back to the beach and Gohan began unpacking the bursting food bag. He and Icarus ate as Dende drank his supper from a large water bottle. They whiled the remainder of the afternoon away by wandering the beach and collecting shells.

"Dende put one of the larger one's to your ear."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Dende did and his face split into a grin; "It sounds just like the waves in the ocean!"

"I know, isn't it cool?"

By this time it was beginning to get dark so they trekked back to base camp and found Icarus dozing. They leaned against him and gazed out upon the ocean. The sunset was magnificent and Dende made sure it was known.

"That is beautiful! Gohan, you are so lucky to have grown up on a planet as wonderful as Earth."

"You could stay you know. You don't necessarily have to go to New Namek whenever that wish is made."

"I'd love to live here but I belong with my people."

"I understand. I'm going to miss you though."

"I'll miss you too Gohan. Oh listen to us; that's ages away and we're getting all sentimental."

They laughed and settled into silence as the moon rose and stars came out. As Namek had never had night, Dende was fascinated by stargazing. Gohan had a blast reminding his friend the names of certain constellations and the best times of the year to see them.

The hours stretched on and if anyone had happened to walk by, they would have discovered three good friends sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.


	13. Snow Day

Snow Day

"Wow look at this place! It's totally in ruins!"

"Well yeah, Goten, Eighter did his job well."

The Son family was standing at the ruins of Muscle Tower, which had been left to rot rather than cleared away by the villagers. When his younger child had expressed a desire to play in the snow, Goku had decided to take his family to Jingle Village. They were all bundled up and Gohan was carrying a couple of sleds. But right now they were enjoying hearing about Goku's last explosive visit to this region.

"You really stuck it to those Red Ribbon monsters Dad."

"Well, like I keep saying, Eighter was the real hero."

"Don't be so modest Goku. If you hadn't shown up, Eighter would never have broken free of Red Ribbon Control."

"I suppose you're right Chi Chi. Now why don't we have some fun; isn't that what we came here to do?"

Goku was answered by a snow ball in the face from Goten; "Why yes, Daddy, I think you're right."

"Oh it's on now kid!"

Goku hurled several snow balls which his son dodged and returned fire. Gohan set down the sleds and joined the fun, treating both his father and brother as enemies. Goku felt Chi Chi tap him on the shoulder and he turned in time to receive a snow ball right in the face.

"No fair Chi Chi!" he complained as several snowy missiles hit him in the back. It quickly became apparent that his family was ganging up on him. He tried to keep up with the assault but it was difficult, even for him, when they came from all sides. Suddenly he spun around and released a wave of chi which resulted in a wave of snow. Gohan and Goten tried to run but were instantly buried. He then focused his full snow ball throwing prowess on an overwhelmed Chi Chi.

"Okay, okay I surrender!"

"You cheated Daddy!"

"Says who? You're the ones who teamed up on me."

Gohan dug himself out of the snow and said "What should we do now?"

"Let's go sledding!" Goten yelled.

And so they found the tallest hill in the vicinity and had a blast sledding down it. Goten had the idea that they should have sled races given that they had two. First they had Goten versus Gohan, which Gohan won, followed by Goku versus Chi Chi, which Goku won. The finals were a close race but Gohan won by an inch. They wanted to have a parent versus children race but couldn't figure out how to do it as no one would be at the bottom to see who won.

At that moment they heard voices in the woods which turned out too belong to Eighter and Suno out for a walk.

"Goku is that you?" the surprised Android inquired.

"I can't believe it" Suno exclaimed "It's been so long!"

"Hi guys! Yeah it has been a while. I'd like you both to meet my wife, Chi Chi, and our sons Gohan and Goten."

Introductions were made all around and Suno and Eighter were told what was going on.

"We'll be the judges if you want" Suno offered "Eighter will be sure to see who wins with his keen robotic eyes."

"Alright, that sounds great!"

And so with the judges in position Goku and Chi Chi mounted one sled and Gohan and Goten took the other. They pushed off simultaneously and speed down the hill. They zoomed by so quickly and so close together that Suno couldn't tell who the winner was.

"Well who won?" Goku wanted to know.

"I bet it was us" Goten said.

Eighter announced "It was a tie."

"A tie" Chi Chi fumed "I wanted to win."

"What should we do now?" Gohan wanted to know.

Goku answered "Let's build a snow man as tall as Eighter."

"That will take some doing; I'm pretty tall."

But Goten and Goku were already rolling the snow that would form the base. They rolled it until it the snowball was taller than Goten. Chi Chi and Gohan had already formed the middle and the older child lifted it on top of the slightly larger ball. Suno had been working on the head using broken bricks from Muscle Tower to form the mouth and eyes. Eighter placed this on top and finished off their joint creation with arms made from tree branches.

Everybody thought that the snowman looked great and loved the fact that everyone had contributed.

"Why don't you guys come have supper with us?" Suno inquired.

Chi Chi answered "That sounds lovely but we already have plans."

Goten piped up "Yeah Trunks and his Mom are coming over tonight."

His mother continued "And we really should get going but first…" She pulled out a capsule which was revealed to be a camera on a tripod. "Let's get a picture to remember this day by."

And so she set the timer and everyone gathered around the giant snowman. Eighter stood on its left with Suno on the other side while the Son family stood in front. Even as the bulb flashed Goku thought that he wouldn't need a picture to remember a fun day like this.


	14. Gohan

**Once again I apologize for being so long in updating. I'm working on two other stories right now so this one isn't on the top of my list but if a good idea does hit me, I'll be sure to share it. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading.**

* * *

Gohan

The vast void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber rang with the crashing of blows as father and son trained for the eventual clash with Cell. Goku was trying his best to give his son a good workout without accidentally killing him. The boy was currently no where near his father's level but he just wanted more.

"Come on Dad! Give me all you've got."

And so Goku cranked it up and Gohan took the blows amazingly well. But the nine year old boy began to weaken and slow up. Goku knew Gohan was in pain and suggested that they take a break.

"No Dad, I've got to get as strong as I possibly can! I promise I'll rest soon but let's go just a little bit longer."

Goku nodded and the sparring continued. At one point Gohan managed to duck his father's blow and punch him right in the face. It hurt and that pain made Goku smile because it meant his son was improving. He returned with a knee to Gohan's stomach which made the boy double up and gasp in agony. Goku hesitated but his child took the opportunity to strike back.

Finally, Gohan collapsed to the ground gasping from exhaustion and pain.

"I'd say you're finally done for the day" Goku said as he lifted the boy up and carried him back to the living quarters. On the way Gohan kept groaning and Goku smiled sympathetically. "You pushed your body pretty hard today; I bet your muscles are screaming."

"Well I certainly don't feel 100%."

They arrived at Gohan's bed where Goku said "I know what will help. Let's get those clothes off of you."

Gohan was bewildered but he, with his father's help, stripped to his underwear and laid face down on the bed.

"Dad what are you…" he paused and then groaned with delight as Goku began to gently but firmly massage Gohan's aching mussels. "You're a genius Dad; that feels wonderful!"

"Pay attention because I may need you to do this for me if we stay at this pace."

Gohan said "I know you'd be progressing faster without me here. I know you keep telling me not to think that way but I can't help it."

"Well help it because nothing could give me greater pleasure right now than having you right here with me. You're a great sparring partner and an even better companion in this maddening place."

Gohan, who was already half asleep, whispered "Thanks Daddy."

Goku grinned at his son's choice of words; he loved it when his son called him Daddy but it was becoming less and less frequent as the boy got older. He continued the massage even after he heard the heavy breathing that indicated Gohan was fast asleep.

Gohan shifted slightly and a piece of folded paper became visible sticking out from under the pillow. The curious Goku gently dislodged it and unfolded it. It was titled "What I'm Fighting For" followed by the names of his family and friends. Their was also a list containing his house, flowers and tree's, lazy afternoon's in woods, mealtimes with his family, animals, and so on.

After completely reading the list Goku gazed at his sleeping child with damp eyes. This boy was training so hard for purely selfless reasons with nary a thought to his own safety. This sweet little boy had a heart bursting with love and was desperate to protect the things it was connected to.

Goku found himself thinking back to a wonderful afternoon almost a decade past. In his mind's eye he was sitting against a tree by a gorgeous mountain lake with his baby in his arms. He gazed at the cute bundle of perfection and wondered what he had done to deserve this precious child. He certainly didn't feel worth and, truth be told, the thought of being a parent still scared him to death. But he swore he would do his best.

He mentally fast forwarded to a night not long before the fateful day Raditz appeared. It was a very stormy night and he had been jolted awake by a clap of thunder. He made sure that Chi Chi was still sleeping soundly before settling back under the covers. He heard another noise and bolted upright again, certain that it hadn't been the thunder that had roused him. He slid out of bed and hurried to Gohan's room where he found the boy curled up under his blankets crying his eyes out.

He sat on the bed and comforted "There, there Gohan it's alright, Daddy's here."

The frightened four-year-old extracted himself from the covers and curled up in Goku's lap. "Tell Daddy what's wrong."

"I'm afraid of the storm."

"What! You don't need to be afraid when I'm here to protect you."

"But there's wind and lightening and stuff. You can't fight those."

"I don't have to. You're Daddy is so strong and tough that even nature knows not to mess with him. Now let's dry those tears."

Goku held him tight and after a moment he managed to stop crying. A blast of wind shook the house and he shivered a bit. Goku pulled back the blankets and settled into bed alongside his son; "Tell you what, I'm gonna stay here all night and make sure that nothing hurts you."

He glanced up at the door and saw a smiling Chi Chi standing there. She gave him a thumbs up and went back to bed. Goku settled in closer and kissed Gohan good night. In no time they were sleeping peacefully.

Goku's mind made on more stop on memory lane before returning to the present. He and Gohan were resting in the woods after a long day of training for the androids. Much like today, the boy had pushed himself to his limits and was exhausted.

"You're doing incredibly well Gohan. I have to admit, you're advancing faster than I expected you to"

"Thanks Daddy, that means a lot to me."

"I love how strong you're getting but I hate the fact that you have to fight such serious battles at your age."

"I want to fight! I've been protected my whole life and now it's my turn to be the protector. I want to get really strong so I can protect those I love, especially you Dad."

Goku had been speechless after that.

Now fully back in the current moment, Goku read the list one more time before carefully folding it up and placing it back under the pillow. He was so full of love and pride that he felt he was going to explode. He leaned in close and whispered "I love you so much Gohan. I know you can find the strength you need and I'm going to help you get there."

Gohan didn't wake up but his subconscious must have heard because he smiled. Goku had to wipe away a few tears as he prepared to return to his own training.


	15. A Night to Remember

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my work. I wanted to thank Kanny for the kind review and say that I really like Gohan and Goku as a team up as well.**

**This chapter might be a little bit out of character but I think the circumstances make it okay.**

* * *

A Night to Remember

"Goku! Goku where are you!"

Chi Chi had been searching the house for some time now without finding her husband. He had been gone for hours and she was mad! Finally here eye fell upon a note lying on the table. Written in Goku's untidy handwriting was: "Dear Chi Chi, Look out the front door and you should find the Flying Nimbus waiting for you. Please climb on and ask it to find me. Oh and wear something nice. Love, Goku."

She stared at the note in disbelief and felt her anger dissipate slightly. This seemed very uncharacteristic of Goku especially on the eve of something like the Cell Games. Trying desperately not to think about the next day, she decided to go along with Goku's surprise. She was a little glad Gohan was staying with Dende, the newly appointed guardian, as she picked out a nice dress and put on makeup.

Finally she stepped outside and found the Nimbus waiting for her. She climbed on and asked to be taken to Goku. It took off at a frightening speed but Chi Chi wasn't bothered. She was still trying to compute the fact that her dolt of a husband had asked her out on a date. In no time at all, the magic cloud was coming in for a landing on a mountaintop where an astonishing sight met her eyes.

A table with two chairs had been laid out with all of her favorite foods with what looked like champagne on ice. Two candles were glowing although the sun was still setting. Standing near the table was Goku in his brown suit. It didn't go well with his new permenant Super Sayian look but she still smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Chi Chi. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't come."

"Goku this…this…I don't know what to say."

"Then why don't we eat because the food's getting cold and I'm starving."

She couldn't suppress the howls of laughter. Here was a surprisingly romantic setup contrasted by her brutally honest and slightly clueless husband. He was taken aback by the laughter and asked "Gosh Chi Chi, did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him and said "No everything is just right. Let's eat."

Still looking confused he began to sit down then quickly rushed over to pull out her chair for her. "I almost forgot."

Chi Chi sat and looked at the "champagne" which turned out to be sparkling grape juice. She rolled her eyes slightly as she remembered Goku almost never drank alcohol of any sort.

"So what brought this on?" she inquired as Goku poured drinks.

"Well I knew how worried you were about tomorrow so I wanted to do something really special to cheer you up."

"No offense intended but I know for a fact you didn't come up with this all by yourself. Who did you talk to?"

"Bulma and your dad; they both had some excellent ideas. He provided the food and is coming over to be with you tomorrow."

Her face hardened and her eyes turned damp. Goku quickly pointed out how beautiful the sunset was. She said it was indeed beautiful but tears still leaked out.

"Chi Chi" he began in a very serious voice "I also wanted tonight to be very special in case I…in case I die tomorrow. The dragon balls can't restore me this time."

"Then why fight at all! Why risk it!"

"Because I have no choice, Chi Chi. I have to fight so that I can protect every thing I care about or else I'd be betraying myself. Gohan feels the same way although I promise that he will fight only if it becomes absolutely necessary."

"So you're saying that this is goodbye."

"I'm saying this might be goodbye. But you know what" he said with a sudden grin "I have every confidence we can win this! Now what do you say about drying those tears and letting tomorrow worry about itself?"

"If you can be so brave about this, then so can I." There was a sorrowful edge to her voice but she did seem more cheerful.

They ate with few words, simply enjoying each others company as the sun vanished completely and the stars came out. It took a lot to fill up this couple meaning that the moon was high in the sky by the time they finished eating.

"Would you care to dance?" Goku asked as he pulled a CD player out from under the table.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He laughed as he fumbled with the controls. Finally, a stream of classical music poured out as they wrapped their arms around each other and began to move in time to the music. Goku was a little clumsy at first but quickly remembered the steps.

"Goku do you remember when we got married?"

"How could I forget it?! We traveled all over creation trying to put out the flames in your dad's castle!"

"I actually meant the actual ceremony but I suppose they all go together. Did you love me?"

"What?!"

"Did you love me or did you marry me simply because of a rash childhood promise?"

"I'm afraid I have to take the second choice. I liked you and I knew you were a great companion but I don't think I was in love with you."

"Are you in love with me now?" she asked only half seriously.

"Yep!"

She laughed at his simple response and went on "Do you know when that happened?"

"I suppose I sort of just fell in love as we went along. I really think Gohan's birth sped up the process."

"I agree entirely. I mean I already loved you but Gohan made it a much deeper love." She laughed again and said "You are simply amazing Son Goku! Most men would be squirming if their wives asked questions like this but you're answering honestly without a hint of embarrassment!"

"I don't see what's so amazing; I don't believe in lying which only leaves the truth."

"I could search the entire universe and never find a man like you. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"Even though I make mistakes that make you angry pretty often?"

"Nobody's perfect, not even you."

Chi Chi shivered slightly in the chilly night air and Goku said "Are you ready to head back to the house?"

"I think I am."

"Then give me just one second." Carefully following Bulma's instructions, he packed every thing away into a capsule which he put in his pocket. He turned and was alarmed to find his wife crying softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Thank you for this wonderful evening!"

"You're really great, Chi Chi, but sometimes you can be a little weird."

"Let's just go home."

He put an arm around her and visualized the house very carefully. An instant later they had arrived and Goku was taking one last look at the stars.

"Cell had better watch out because I have a lot to protect. Let's go to bed, I need some sleep."

"I'm all for going to bed but who said anything about sleep?"

Goku caught on and grinned playfully as they entered the house.


	16. Happy Birthday Goku

**Hello again faithful readers. I hope no one thinks that this story is becoming ridiculously long because I still have ideas. This one harkens back to chapter 3 in a few places, so my chapters are finally devolping a continuity.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Goku

"Whew boy, what a day!"

"We sure got in a lot of work today didn't we Dad?"

"Yep. We'll be more than ready then those androids appear!"

Piccolo, who had just finished taking a long drink from the nearby river, said "I hope so. I simply don't share your optimism Goku which is why I think I'll stay out here and meditate tonight."

"What you're not coming back to the house?"

"I do as I please, you should know that by now." He flew away without another word leaving a stunned Goku.

"I guess he's in one of his moods. Come on Gohan, let's head back to the house and take a nice bath."

He was surprised when the boy quickly checked his watch and said "Why don't we go for a swim Dad? It's such a nice evening and that's just as good as a bath, isn't it?"

"I suppose." He knew something was up but couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. "Sure that sounds like fun."

They spent a good half hour swimming and splashing around in the river before it began getting to dark to see. "Are you ready to head back yet?"

"Yeah it should be time…I mean let's go home and see what mom has for supper."

So they flew towards the house, allowing the breeze to finish drying them off. Goku still couldn't figure out why Gohan had been stalling.

"Hey it looks dark in there, what's going on?" He opened the door and called out "Hello, Chi Chi are you home?"

The lights came on and Goku was greeted by a tremendous "Surprise!!!" Chi Chi, Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Baba were all squeezed into the room which was decorated with streamers and balloons. The table was piled high with food and a cake that said "Happy Birthday Goku."

"B…b…birthday?! What the heck is going on?"

Chi Chi stepped forward and asked "Can't you recognize a birthday party when you see one?"

"Well yeah but we don't know when my birthday is! How did this happen?"

Krillin, who handed Goku a plate of food, responded "Ask your son, this was all his idea."

" Dad, when I was in bed with that cold not long ago I started trying to think of something special to do for you. So I called Roshi, who called Baba, who went to the afterlife and asked Grandpa Gohan when your birthday was. He didn't know that exactly but he did remember what day he had found you in the woods and I thought that close enough."

Bulma chimed in "We sent out invitations to everyone. Tien and Chiaotzu didn't want to disrupt their training. They hoped you'd understand and sent their best wishes."

"And of course Vegeta wouldn't be caught dead at an event like this and neither would Piccolo" Yamcha stated "But Piccolo did promise to keep it a secret for Gohan's sake."

"Well, um, thank you all very much for this even though I had no idea it was my birthday." Everyone laughed and began helping themselves to food.

Soon it was time for Goku to blow out his candles and make a wish. He thought "I wish for the strength to protect everyone from the androids" and blew. Normally blowing out 27 candles in one breath would be a real feat but Goku had to be gentle just to keep the cake on the table.

"And now" Chi Chi announced "It's present time!"

"Oh no, I don't need any presents!"

"Nonsense! My present was to make all this food." She leaned in and whispered "There's more to your present but that will come later tonight."

"Nice, thanks Chi Chi!"

Krillin and Yamcha stepped forward together and Krillin said "We went in together on this one although it was mainly my idea." He handed Goku a medal that was engraved "To the World's Best Friend."

"Ahh guys I love it."

Roshi was next; "Goku my boy, you were an exceptional student and I am very proud of you. Here" he held out a video tape "I went and talked to the people at the World's Martial Art's Tournament and they made me this tape which has footage from every one of your fights."

"Excellent! I can't wait to watch this with Gohan."

"I suppose you could call it a training tool. Oh, that announcer wanted me to wish you a happy birthday on his behalf. You know the one who stayed for your fight with Piccolo."

"I always did like him."

Bulma's gift was a perfect replica of the four-star dragon ball; "I know how much you loved your grandfather's ball but now Shenron is being called more and more frequently so it's pretty hard for you to hold on to the real thing. Consider this also a very late apology for tricking you into giving the ball up."

"I never held that against you, you know, but I accept your apology anyway. Bulma this is a wonderful gift; it'll serve as a reminder of our early adventures."

Oolong and Puar had made a card inscribed 'Roses are red, violets are blue, happy birthday from us to you!' "I didn't have much money and Puar doesn't have any but we thought you'd like this."

"I like anything given from a friend."

Baba floated forward on her crystal ball and said "I suppose my gift was going to the trouble to find out the date. I was also supposed to play this message for you."

The crystal ball was filled with an image of Gohan Sr. who said "Happy Birthday Goku! I'm really sorry that I can't be there but at I'm happy to hear that you and your family are doing just fine. I love you grandson and when your time comes I'll be waiting at the gates of heaven to great you."

Goku wiped away a tear and said "Baba would you please let him know that I love him as well and that it's is his family too."

"Of course I will. That can be part of my present too."

This left Gohan as the only one to have not given any form of a present. "My present is Dad's special day. I hope you've been enjoying it."

"Oh I've been enjoying it immensely, thank you very much!"

Gohan said "You're welcome" and the chatter in the room started up again. Gohan sidled over next to his father and very quietly asked "Will you come with me to my room, please."

Goku instantly put down his plate and the two of them slipped from the room. "Dad, I wasn't entirely honest out there. I do have an actual present for you but I didn't want to give it out there. I wanted it to be for you alone."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked gently.

Gohan reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and cleared his throat as Goku sat down on the bed and prepared to listen.

"To My Father

I write this to a man I love in every way

Wishing him all the best on his special day

He' been there for me through storm and stress

And always given nothing short of his best

He comforts me when I'm frightened or sick

And if I'm sad, he's there with a joke or a trick

What I've done to deserve him I can not say

But I'm thankful for him every single day

In conclusion, I say to a father wonderful and true

Happy Birthday Daddy; I love you!

Gohan blushed when he noticed that his father was wiping away tears. "Thank you very much Gohan. That was beautiful; I could never write anything like that."

"I meant every word. I wanted to celebrate your birthday because I am so glad you were born."

They hugged very tightly and enjoyed the special bond that they shared. "I love you Gohan and I will always be there for you."

Goku took the poem and tucked deep in his pocket where no one else would see it. "If you want this to be between us then it will be between us. I won't even tell Chi Chi about it."

Gohan nodded and said "I think I've kept the guest of honor to myself long enough. Let's get back out there and have some cake."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They rejoined the party and Chi Chi said "There you two are. Where did you go?"

"Oh we just had a little chat, that's all." But as he turned away he caught Gohan's eye and gave a wink. The boy winked back and cut himself a huge slice of cake.


	17. Grief

**I originally didn't want to write this because I had approached the subject matter in another story already but my mind wouldn't settle on any other ideas. It was the chapter that wanted to be written and I'm actually glad I did.**

* * *

Grief

Gohan sat in front of the TV watching the video his father had received from Master Roshi all those years ago. It displayed footage of Goku's fights in the World's Martial Arts Tournaments but he was only partially registering what was on the screen. He loved these glimpse of Goku yet they cut like razors.

"Gohan are you watching this again?"

"Yes Mom."

"It's been a week since the Cell Games and you've watched this everyday; I don't think it's healthy."

Gohan stood up and stopped the video; "I'm going out."

"Again?! Over the past few days we've been spending less and less time together. I don't think Goku" she choked on the word but composed herself "would have wanted that."

"Sorry Mom, I just need some time alone."

Without further ado he was off, flying no where in specific. He simply had to be alone to think. He couldn't understand it; he had been so calm when Goku had telepathically announced his decision not to come back to life. He had done very well at the funeral but as soon as he returned to daily life the emptiness had struck. He had cried a little but for the most part he had been able to busy himself and stay distracted. But now it was as if some terrible force was building inside him seeking an outlet.

He paused when he discovered that he was over the site of the Cell Games. The area was deserted but for him it still vibrated with the sounds of that terrible battle. He sank to the ground and stood in thought. This was the very spot in which he had ascended to Super Sayian 2 and decided Cell had to suffer. He had become completely drunk on power and his wonderful father had paid the ultimate price.

"No" he said out loud "No, I won't think about that. I want to remember the good times."

He began to pour through his memories and found himself thinking of the most random things; training for the androids, his father's surprise birthday party, camping trips in the woods, and stuff like that. His brain stuck on one particular memory that took place during the countdown to the Cell Games. Goku had decided to take Gohan on a drive through the mountains to look at the scenery; "I went through a lot of work to get this license and want to really use it in case I don't get another chance."

"I know how hard you and Piccolo worked. I remember sneaking out to watch your first lesson…Oops."

"Oh you did, did you? Neither Chi Chi or I ever suspected."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not; I'm just glad I didn't know you were there because I would have been even more nervous!"

They both laughed and Goku, suddenly inspired, stopped the car. "Gohan how would you like to drive for a bit?"

"What? But I'm much too young and I've never learned how!"

"Ah come on, you're not going to hit anyone on these roads. Hardly anyone drives through here and I want to make sure that I give you at least one driving lesson in case Cell finishes me off. If I survive, then we'll have more lessons and, when the time comes, you'll get your license no problem."

Gohan marveled at how easily his dad could talk about such things but he was touched that Goku wanted to be the one to teach him. And it sounded like fun so they switched seats and Gohan nervously began. He couldn't see that far over the steering wheel but he could see enough.

"Nice work Gohan but you should slow up a bit on the turns."

"Check, slower on turns." He kept it up with occasional pointers from Goku until they came to a flat stretch of road. "Hey Dad, wanna find out what this thing can do?"

"Floor it kid!"

And he did; they took off like a rocket and both "kids" whooped and hollered like they were on a roller coaster.

"Yahoo" Goku yelled "This is fun!"

"Scream if you want to go faster!"

And scream he did and they kept zooming like maniacs until Gohan spotted a sharp turn ahead with a tree directly in their path. He hit the brakes and turned the wheel hard causing a gut churning spin out.

"Woah" the queasy Goku said when they had settled "I think that's enough of lesson for one day."

"Stop the world, I want to get off!"

They had recovered and drove home laughing their heads off but now the memory brought only pain. Without warning, the dam in soul burst and he began wailing at the top of his lungs. Tears poured like rain and began punching everything in sight. He slammed his fists into the stony ground so hard that they bled but he kept going.

Finally, when he could cry no more, he took off at break neck speed. Without ever thinking about it, he knew where he was going and why. Within minutes he had arrived at the lake where Baba lived. He quickly found her relaxing in the middle of her arena and she was alarmed at the sight of her unexpected guest.

"My goodness Gohan, what happened? You look dreadful and…and you're bleeding!"

"I don't care about any of that! I want you to take me to my father."

"What?!"

"You can travel between this world and the next, right? So I want you to take me to him. Not permanently; I just need to see him."

The fortune teller looked at him with deep sympathy and said "That is impossible."

"Why!?"

"No one can just shuttle between worlds when ever they like; it simply can't be done."

"But you…"

"I am an extremely rare exception and my gifts are to be used with care." Gohan was momentarily speechless which gave her time to call for her servant ghost to bring a senzu bean. "Good thing I keep a small stash of these things; here eat this."

Gohan obeyed and his self inflicted injuries were instantly healed. "Now, Gohan, let's be sensible about this; if I could take you to your father would you ever be able to leave?"

"No I probably wouldn't. It would kill me to say goodbye a second time." A thought struck him, "Dad has his instant transmission! He could come to me!"

"That would only work from Snake Way or a place like that and he would only be a spirit. Besides he won't do it; he knows it would only bring pointless pain for the both of you. You just said what a second farewell would be like."

"But…but I miss him so much."

"Gohan, I'm far from the most sensitive person on Earth but I've lived a very long life and know all about grief. It is a necessary and good thing to grieve. You will always miss your father but this deep pain you feel right now will pass. It won't be today; it probably won't be for some time yet but you will recover. And don't be afraid to cry if you need to. Your dad would not think any less of you if he saw you at it."

"No, he wouldn't. He would never think badly of me for something like that."

The crone smiled and said "Give it time kid. I don't need my crystal ball to see that you're going to be just fine. But I do think you need to see this."

She hopped down and the crystal displayed an image of Chi Chi sitting at home. She was holding a picture of Goku and crying very softly. It was nothing like the outburst he'd recently had but he could tell that the emotions were exactly the same.

"The two of you need each other for support in this difficult time. Go home Gohan; don't push your mother away rather grieve with her. I think you'll find that the healing will go much quicker if you do."

"I'll do that. Thank you for your help Baba, you're really wise."

"You'd better believe it! Now get going."

"Bye!" He headed directly for Mount Paozu and found Chi Chi still crying over the photograph.

"Oh Gohan, I didn't hear you come in!"

"Mom…How would you like to watch Dad's video with me?"

"That would be nice."

They sat cuddled up together laughing and crying their way through the fights of old. Gohan didn't feel at all babyish as he sat in his mother's embrace but rather drank in every bit of her love and support.


	18. A Family Portrait

Family Portrait

"Come on Goku we're waiting!"

"Just a minute Chi Chi, I can't find the tie you picked out for me."

After a few more minutes he emerged looking impeccable in a carefully ironed suit; he looked perfect and felt miserable.

"Tell me again why we have to dress up like this?"

She took a deep breath and explained through gritted teeth "Dad has hired a one of the world's most talented artists to paint our family portrait. If my family is going to be immortalized in art, I want us to look our best."

Goku nodded and they walked downstairs to where the boys were waiting. Gohan and Goten were also models of perfection though neither looked very happy about it.

"Wow Daddy, you look fancy."

"So do you Goten and Gohan, you look really handsome."

"Thanks Dad."

There was a knock at the door and the Ox King's voice shouted "Hello, we're here!"

"Oh my goodness it's time! Now best behavior everyone. Come in Dad, the door's unlocked."

In came the Ox King who was accompanied by a pretty young woman. She had soft blonde hair and glasses. "I'm pleased to meet you" she said with a bow "My name is Palette and I'll be handling your portrait."

Everyone was a little taken aback by the world famous artist. She was so young and pretty; Goku's sly eye noticed the stunned way Gohan looked at her.

"Er, pleased to meet you. My name is Son Chi Chi and this is my family."

"Hello. My name is Goku, I'm glad to…" he glanced at the writing on his hand and continued "to make your acquaintance." It was quite obvious he was reading this last word and he didn't even pronounce it right. Chi Chi's face clouded but Palette smiled.

"My name is Gohan."

"I'm Goten."

"What a lovely family you have Ox King. Now where should I set up?"

A short time later Palette was on a stool with a sketch book and several pencils. The family was arranged in front of a light blue cloth Chi Chi had set up ahead of time. The parents were in the back with Chi Chi on the left and Goku on the right with the children in front. Gohan was in a chair in front of his mother and Goten was standing to his right.

"What about an easel and paints?" Chi Chi asked

"This is how I work; I make several sketches and then paint the actual portrait in my studio. I find it makes things a lot easier on my models; now be as still as you possibly can."

She pecked away at the sketch book for what felt like hours as the Ox King watched from across the room. The models were becoming restless and staying still was a real challenge.

"Chi Chi" Goku whispered out of the corner of his mouth "My nose itches."

"Ignore it!" she whispered back

Goten looked very uncomfortable; "Big Brother, I really need to pee!"

"I'm sure this won't take much longer."

Palette had become aware of the whispering and put down her sketchbook. "I think it's high time we took a break. I'm almost done anyway, we can finish up later."

Goten was off like a shot and the rest relaxed with relief. Even Chi Chi was getting tired of posing but she'd never admit it out loud.

"How would you like some lunch?"

"Yahoo!"

"I wasn't talking to you Goku, I was talking to Palette!"

"Lunch would be very nice Mrs. Son."

Soon they were all sitting around the table enjoying one of Chi Chi's excellent meals. The boys had loosened their ties and Goku had removed the suit's jacket. He was shoveling food down the hatch like normal which made Chi Chi feel very embarrassed. He aimed a kick under the table and Goku yelped.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she responded as she resumed eating her food very delicately in the hope that Goku would catch on. He did and began using his best table manners. It somehow didn't suit him and Palette frowned.

Goten suddenly asked "Hey can we see how the drawings look?"

"Sure why not?"

The family gazed with a critical eye as the pages were slowly flipped. "These are beautiful!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

Goku said "They are really well done but it doesn't seem like us."

Chi Chi shot him a look but the artist frowned and nodded her head; "I agree Mr. Son, something is definitely missing."

"Please just call me Goku."

Finally the meal was over and Goku decided to take his children for a short walk before the session continued. Chi Chi began cleaning the table and Palette sat down next to the Ox King.

"I'm really enjoying myself but I feel that the project is lacking something."

"Well this is no ordinary family you're painting. In fact, I'd say that they're downright unique."

They watched as Chi Chi carefully stacked the dished in the sink (she'd wash them later when she wasn't in her best clothes). She happened to glimpse the men through the window and smiled as she watched her family at play. Palette looked from her to the boys and something clicked.

"Mrs. Son, I was wondering if you happened to have a family photo album I could thumb through. I feel it might help me in with the project."

The album was produced and she carefully studied the photographic past of this unique family. Her eyes widened as she studied photos of martial arts training and she smiled at the more simple moments captured for ever in film.

She handed the album back and said "We can forgo the rest of the sketches; I believe that I have all I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, quite sure."

She stepped out the house and called her farewells to the Son men. "Bye" "Take care" "I can't wait to see the picture."

She readied a capsule car and drove away.

"Oh boy it's here, it's here!"

"Calm down Goten, everyone is excited."

Palette was back and she was carrying a large, rectangular package. The Ox King was also there and everyone was waiting with bated breath for the portrait to be unveiled.

"This might possibly be some of my most satisfying work. I finally realized that my sketches lacked the soul and heart that makes this family so unique. "And now, without further ado, I give you a Son family portrait!"

She removed the brown paper and everyone gasped at what they saw. The subjects were positioned as Chi Chi had placed them but everything else was different. Goku was dressed in his orange gi and was grinning from ear to ear. He was flashing a victory symbol as if he had just won an exciting battle. Chi Chi was dressed casually as well with an arm looped through her husband's. Her expression was incredible; a cross between a sigh and a contented smile. Goten was sticking his tongue out playfully and both hands displayed victory symbols. Next to him knelt Gohan with a protective hand on his brother's shoulder and a mature expression that betrayed only a hint of a childlike glow.

The Ox King burst out laughing; "Incredible, you've captured them to a T!"

"I can't believe it!" Goku exclaimed "It really is us!"

Chi Chi was still giving it the critical eye. Finally she smiled and said "I love it!"

"When I first came, you were all trying to match the image of a perfect family picture. But I saw a loving, playful family that breaks all stereotypes."

Ox King said "You're even more talented and perceptive than I thought. I'm going to have to pay you extra."

"Nonsense! I will accept the amount originally agreed upon and not one zenny more. It's been a privilege to receive a glimpse of this remarkable family."

Everyone thanked her for her work and said that they would treasure it forever.

* * *

**It was figuring out what the final portrait would look like but I think I've done a good job. I also hope that nobody minds that I invented a totally new character; Palette was fun to create.**


	19. Scavenger Hunt

Scavenger Hunt

"Goten have you cleaned your room yet?"

"Mom it's fine, Trunks knows that Gohan and I have a messy room."

"Well I think your standards could be a bit higher" she glanced from Goten to his sibling who was sitting at the table working on some homework. "Just try not to make it any messier while he's here."

"Okie dokie!"

Just then a knock was heard at the door and Goten ran to answer it. It wasn't very often that Trunks came here to spend the night (usually Goten went to Capsule Corp.) and so he was very excited. He opened the door and found his best friend and his mother standing there.

"Hi Trunks! Hello Ms Bulma."

"Hello Goten" Bulma answered "I assume we can come in?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, Goten I always forget just how small your house is."

"Trunks, don't be rude!"

"Yes Mom; I'm sorry Goten."

"About what? We don't have a very big house."

By this time they were inside and Goten's family was present.

"Hello Bulma" Chi Chi greeted "Thanks for bringing him out here."

"I could have come by myself you know."

"I don't think so, young man."

Chi Chi offered Bulma a cup of coffee but she refused; "I can't really stay long, sorry."

"That's okay; I need to get going myself because I have a lot of shopping to do and Dad's invited my to dinner. He says he hasn't seen me in a while and wants to have some special time with his daughter."

"Nice but then I suppose Gohan will be in charge while you're gone?"

"That's right!"

"Well that's okay because he's a very responsible young man." Gohan grinned sheepishly while the two boys grinned mischievously.

And so Bulma was soon gone and Chi Chi was preparing to leave "Gohan I might not be back until late, if so make sure the boys get to bed at a decent time."

"Okay Mom, you can count on me."

"And please don't let them wreck the house, I beg of you!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Mom."

She nodded and soon was gone. Gohan found the boys playing with Goten's toys and making a big mess all over the floor. "Uh, guys you know that you're not supposed to make a mess."

"But we'll clean it up, Big Brother."

"Yeah Gohan, relax why don't ya?"

Gohan walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. He wanted to be a fun babysitter but also keep them out of trouble. An idea began to form in his head and he began to scribble notes and form a plan.

"Hey boys, how about some lunch?"

"Yummy!"

All three sat down to eat their lunch of rice and chicken. As they ate Gohan unveiled his plan; "How would you boys like to have a friendly competition?"

"Oh boy; do you mean a fight?" Trunks asked.

"No not a fight; this is more of a game. I'm talking about a scavenger hunt."

He pulled out two identical sets of paper with a poem on them:

"Bring to me;

Something round like a ball

A flower that is tall

Something purple and something green

Something difficult to be seen

Evidence of an animal

And something you think is cool."

"We have to find all of these things?" Goten inquired.

"Yes and I'm looking for true creativity. I want to see that you put effort into this before I declare a winner. And you have to find everything outside of the house."

Trunks wanted to know what the winner's prize was but Gohan said that they could decide that, within reason.

"How about this" Trunks asked "The loser has to be the winner's slave."

"For how long?"

"Until this visit is over!"

Gohan said "How about until bedtime; that way you'll have a bigger incentive to finish quickly and have more time as master."

The two boys thought this over and then nodded; "Great, we start when lunch is over. Oh, and Trunks, Goten hasn't learned to fly yet so it would be cheating if you flew."

"Ah okay."

Goten was sure that he'd have no difficulty finding the items and impressing his brother. He lived in this forest, after all, and Trunks only visited occasionally. He looked at the list; grass was green but Gohan would never consider that creative. He spied a couple of caterpillars munching on a leaf, one purple and one green. He put them in his pocket (along with their food) and smiled because that was two things off of the list.

"How am I going to find something difficult to see?"

Suddenly he had an idea and decided to save that one for last. He began looking for evidence of an animal. He spied a bird's nest high in a tree and realized that an egg shell would be perfect. Since he had not yet learned to fly, he began to climb the tree.

Trunks was becoming frustrated. He wanted very badly to win and this desire was making everything seem substandard. As he travelled through the forest he came to a river. He realized that the stones might be round from erosion, so he took off his clothes and dove in. He was quickly rewarded by a perfectly round stone and also a fish fossil. This made up something round and evidence of an animal.

He climbed out of the river and lay down to rest and dry off. Suddenly the peace was broken as a battered Goten plummeted out of a tree and landed right on Trunk's stomach.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Yay, I did it! Those birds put up a fight but I got half of an egg shell. By the way Trunks, why are you naked?"

"I'm becoming a nudist."

"Really?"

"No you idiot, I was swimming and didn't want my clothes to get wet. Look I've got two of the items on the list."

"I've got three, soon to be more thanks to you." He began to remove his shirt but Trunks pointed out that copying him would be cheating.

"Oh alright, I'll go this way."

"And I'll go this way." Trunks and Goten marched in opposite directions but Trunks quickly came back when he remembered his clothes.

Goten was searching for the forest for something round. He couldn't think of anything to use and was beginning to get worried that he'd loose. He was feeling hungry so he picked some fruit from a near by tree and was going to eat it when he realized that it was round. He put it in his pocket and began looking for a tall flower.

He remembered a part of the forest that had a lot of wild flowers and made a beeline for it. Upon arrival, his eye was instantly drawn to a sun flower twice his size. He put his hand on it to pull it up but Trunk's hand landed at the same time.

"Hey I saw it first!"

"Nuh uh, I found it!"

This tug of war continued until the stem was ripped in half and the flower lost much of its height.

"You're right Goten; you saw it first."

"No fair!" but Trunks was already leaving. The sunflower was still just as tall as him so Goten kept it anyway. "Now I just need something cool!"

Trunks was thinking about all that he had found; the stone, the fossil, an unconcious green snake, and a chameleon. He was especially proud of this but still needed something purple, a flower, and something cool.

He spotted a flower growing out of a rocky cliff. It looked about as big as Goten's sunflower so he began to climb. Reaching the plant was easy but he couldn't pull it out. He was afraid that if he used too much strength it would be damaged. But finally he had no choice and gave a great pull. The flower came loose and so did Trunk's grip; he plummeted all the way to the ground.

"Owie!" He became thrilled when he looked at his acquisition; the reason it hadn't come out easily was a very long root which had come with it. "Excellent!"

Gohan glanced at his watch and looked at the woods. He had expected the boys to be back by now but figured that they were really searching. As he thought this, he saw two forms running out of the forest. Goten's shirt was bulging, he was carrying a sunflower, and his cheeks were puffed out. Trunks had bulging pockets, a dragon skull on his head, and was carrying a confused purple dinosaur above his head.

They arrived at the same time and wanted to know who won. They piled up their items, including the skunk Goten had in his shirt! Gohan and Trunks were afraid it would spray them but Goten seemed to have it under control.

"Wait a minute Goten, what's your 'something difficult to be seen?'"

He opened his mouth and realeased a puff of air. "That was it; air is really hard to see."

"Wow that is creative!" He surveyed the items and finally said "It's a very close contest but I think Trunks wins."

"Yes!!!"

"What, why?"

"You did well Goten but he beat you with the dinosaur and the flower. The roots are part of it as well and Trunks was smart to notice that."

"I'll bet that was an accident" he pouted

"Oh stop complaining, slave!"

"Oh man!"

When Chi Chi arrived home that night she found the boys watching a movie. "Don't worry Mom" Gohan said "They're going to bed as soon as it's over."

She nodded and almost left the room when she realized that Goten was feeding Trunks popcorn!

"Don't ask!" he grumbled as Trunks laughed. Oh well, Goten thought, I'll just get him tomorrow.

* * *

**I flipped a coin to decide who would win. I was secretly hoping it would be Goten but I was going to do whatever the coin said. Anyone have any suggestions for Goten's revenge?**


	20. Best Friends

**This one picks up where "Scavenger Hunt" left off. I should be updating again not too long from now because re-watching an episode recently gave me an idea.**

* * *

Best Friends

Goten woke bright and early the next morning. The heavy breathing near him indicated that Trunks was still asleep.

"Hey Trunks wake up, it's morning."

"Ugh, do you always get up this early?"

"Mostly when it annoys ex-slave drivers. Get up."

"Oh all right. I hope your brother doesn't mind that I took his bed."

"Nah, he doesn't mind being on the couch. Of course, I suggested he stay in here and we simply share my bed but he wouldn't have it."

"Probably afraid we'd stay up playing and he wouldn't get any rest." Trunks laughed "And we did play for a bit until your Mom demanded that we go to sleep."

"And we weren't even being that loud. At least it didn't sound loud to me."

Trunks sniffed the air; "I think your Mom is already making breakfast."

"Then let's go eat!"

They ran down stairs in their pajamas and found a mountain of food on the table. "I was about to come wake you two up; dig in!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thanks Ms Chi Chi!"

"You're welcome! Now where could Gohan be?"

"I'm here" he announced as he yawned his way into the room. "I don't like mornings."

Chi Chi said "You'll have to get used to them when you start school next week."

"Yeah I know." He sat down and began eating.

"You're going to school?" Trunks asked

"Didn't I tell you? Mom thinks it would be good for me to experience real high school and make some friends. I think it's going to be interesting but I can't decide if I'm looking forward to it or not."

"Of course you're looking forward to it" Chi Chi decided as she began her own breakfast.

Goten asked "Why don't you go to school, Trunks? West City has plenty to choose from."

"Because I'm naturally brilliant and Mom home schools me. She teaches me all that book stuff and Dad teaches me stuff that's really important."

Chi Chi asked "So what are you two going to do today?"

"Who knows, Mom, who knows? We think it's more fun to leave things sort of spon…spun…

"Spontaneous" Trunks finished for him.

"Well just don't get into trouble."

"We won't" they chanted in unison.

Trunks and Goten were sparring in the woods. Goten jabbed to Trunks' face but the purple haired on dodged and landed a kick in Goten's stomach. Goten responded with a kick of his own and Trunks tried the same thing. They struck each other right in the face and fell to the ground.

"Ouchie! Time out, Trunks!"

"Okay. That's another tie but I'm clearly stronger."

"You are not! As you said we keep tying which says that we're equal."

"Whatever! You stay there, I'm gonna go pee."

He vanished into the bushes and Goten was struck with a fun idea. Last night he's vowed vengeance for Trunks' embarrassing commands and he remembered that Trunks had a fear of dogs. He got down and crept into the same bushes and began to bark and growl most convincingly.

Trunks was completely still for a moment as if he hoped the dog would just go away. Goten barked even more fiercely and his friend lost all control; he screamed and jumped up into a near by tree with his pants around his ankles.

"Goten help me! Help!"

Goten began laughing uncontrollably and Trunks was offended; "Don't laugh! I can't help what I'm afraid of, just get rid of that dog!"

"Okay, I'll leave."

"What?"

He began barking again and Trunks' face became the exact color of a tomato. "That's not funny! Do I manipulate your phobias?"

"I guess not but it was pretty funny!"

"It was not!"

"You thought it was funny when I was putting popcorn directly into your mouth!"

His friend's face softened; "Alright I admit I went overboard with my prize. I'm sorry."

"All's forgiven! Now come down and let's have some more fun."

"Okay!"

They trekked even deeper into the woods and looked at all the interesting things the woods had to offer. Their stomachs growled and Goten led Trunks to a massive apple tree with a hole in the side. They sat down to enjoy a lunch of delicious apples.

"You know what Goten? You're pretty lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"You live in the middle of all of this" he indicated the forest "and you have an awesome big brother. I wish I had an older brother."

"Yeah Gohan's cool but you have your Dad. I never, ever knew mine."

"I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better, my Dad hardly acts like a father. He trains me and we eat at the same table, that's about it."

"I'm sure he gets fatherly sometimes."

"Every once in a while Mom will make him tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story but they're not very good stories. He rushes through them then quickly leaves."

"Ha ha that sounds like Mr. Vegeta!" Even though he was laughing Goten looked rather sad.

"What's wrong?"

I can't stop thinking about my Daddy. How can you miss someone this bad but never have met them?"

Trunks, after making sure they were alone, put an arm around Goten's shoulders. "Easily; you've grown up hearing about the stories from your Mom and your Brother and you're jealous. You're also sad because you're missing something most other boys have. But don't worry because I'll always be there to make you smile."

"Thanks Trunks! You're my very best friend."

"And you're mine. Now that's enough sentiment for one day."

"Yeah, let's head back to the house and see if Gohan wants to do anything?"

"Okay!" And the two boys set off through the woods grinning from ear to ear.


	21. A Visit to the City

**Hello again faithful readers. This one was born from a scenein the show where Goten asked to see Gohan's school but the timing wasn't very good. I wanted Goten to get his wish.**

**By the way, I am very grateful for the support everyone gives me in their reviews. I can sometimes get rather upset about life in general (I think everyone can at times) and writing my fanfictions can be therapeutic. Your kind and fun reviews can also lift my spirits at times, so thanks a lot!**

**Enough rambling; on with the story.**

* * *

A Visit to the City

"Boys, breakfast is ready!"

The effect was immediate; previously empty chairs now held Gohan and Goten as if they had appeared by magic.

"Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome. Gohan, isn't it nice to be able to take your time in the morning and not be late to school?"

"Weekends are officially awesome! I had no idea school would be this stressful."

"I still want to see your school" Goten piped up "I want to see the whole city!"

"I know that and I was planning to take you today, unless Mom has any objections."

"Really? Mom can we go; I promise to be good!"

Chi Chi smiled and said "Of course you can go; I'll even give you some money so you can have lunch."

"Hooray! Thank you!"

"Be careful though; keep in mind that the Great Sayiaman doesn't have to take care of every little thing."

"Yes I know."

"Oh man, I want to see the Sayiaman in action."

"Oh I think it's his day off" Gohan said.

"Okay."

Gohan smiled and they finished eating their breakfast's quickly. They bid their mother farewell and departed on the Flying Nimbus.

"This is going to be great! I'm going to see where you go to school every day."

"It's not really that exciting; it's just a school building."

"Yeah but I almost never leave the mountains except to visit Trunks. I take what I can get."

"Ha ha ha; you're easily entertained, aren't you?"

"Life's more fun that way."

"I'll drink to that. Here's our off ramp" he joked as the cloud descended into Satan City. They landed on the roof of Orange Star High School.

Goten ran to the edge and looked down at the city. "You can see so much from up here." He spied the sports fields and continued "Is that where you have PE?"

"Yep."

"I bet your top of that class."

"Well sort of; PE is really complicated because I just want a quiet school life but displays of super strength keep slipping out."

"Sounds complicated" He ran over to the door and found that it had been left unlocked. "Come show me around."

"Goten we're not allowed in there when the school's closed."

"Just five minutes? Please?"

He internally struggled a moment longer; "Five minutes but no more."

And so they travelled the halls of the school and Goten was shown all of his big brother's class rooms.

"Hm, this isn't very fun. Why'd you make me come in here?"

"I make you…! Goten you…"

"Relax Gohan, I'm joking. Let's get out of here and find some fun!"

They returned to the roof and Gohan carried his brother to the ground. They hit the streets trying to find something fun to do. Goten was enthralled with the city and everything it had to offer.

"This place isn't as cool as West City but it's still great!"

"It's a nice town."

"But why is Mr. Satan all over everything? I thought you beat up Cell?"

"We've discussed this; we're letting him take credit so that we can live a simple life out of the lime light. And he did get Android 16's head near me so that he could help me become Super Sayian Level 2."

"I know all that, it just doesn't seem right somehow."

Gohan shrugged; "I'm not in a hurry to change things."

Suddenly the air was rent by a deafening boom and smoke filled the air. The brothers hurried to the next block where an apartment building was in flames. Fire fighters were already at work but the boys could hear things like "gas explosion", "too dangerous", and worst of all "trapped children." They also heard that Videl Satan was on her way but the chances were slim that she'd arrive in time.

"Gohan you've got to do something!"

"Yeah your right; back in a moment."

He rushed away and Goten watched in horror as part of the building crumbled. It was an old structure and wouldn't last much longer. The crowds cheered as the Great Sayiaman streaked into view and entered the building. Goten cheered loudest of all when he emerged about 10 seconds later with the children safely in his arms. He sat them down, had a few words with the grateful parents, and flew away.

Goten, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, turned and walked up the street as the fire fighters continued on the flames now that the innocents were safe. He heard steps behind him and said "That was beyond cool, Big Brother!"

"Glad you liked it! I really hadn't planed to work today but this darn city keeps getting itself in trouble."

"I bet Super Man feels that way all the time. Whenever a super hero appears bad guys multiply like germs."

"You're telling me. I'm suddenly starving, how about we get a bite to eat?"

"You know that I'm always in the mood for food!"

They settled for a pizza place and enjoyed a lunch buffet. "Thank you for bringing me here today, Gohan. I've really enjoyed everything, especially seeing the world's best big brother in action."

"You do realize that my services shouldn't even be needed?"

"Yeah, in a perfect world superheroes wouldn't be needed. But bad guys are out there and our family always appears to stop them."

"Power and responsibility; Spider Man's uncle hit the nail on the head."

"Hey I'm pretty strong. Maybe I should use my powers repsonsibly as your sidekick."

Gohan laughed and said "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I want to help you! I could be the Great Sayiaboy!"

"It wouldn't work. Mom would have a fit and besides, how could you be at every situation unless you came to school with me? No, I want you at home helping Mom; she needs it you know."

"Yeah okay."

"I have a feeling that you'll make your contiribution to the world someday."

After they were finally finished eating they used their remaining money at the restaurant's arcade. Goten played the crane game (Gohan had to hold him up so he could see) and won himself a stuffed bear.

"Ahh I was aiming for the monkey. Oh well, I'll give it to Mom."

Gohan played a racing game but was horrible because even the tiniest pressure on the gas pedal sent the virtual car off at 300 miles per hour. Finally, when the money was spent they boarded the Nimbus and headed for home.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave? There's still a lot of the city to explore."

"I'm done. We have to save some of it for next time."

Gohan gulped slightly at the words "next time" but was thankful for the fun outing with his little brother.


	22. Marriage

**I've been kicking this one around for a while. I had fun writing it!**

* * *

Marriage

Supper had been a joyous occasion that night; Goku was alive again and living with the family once more. Goku had arranged to spend the whole next day with his Goten and Chi Chi was happily washing dishes. She had been upset when everyone had simply abandoned her but she was too overjoyed to stay angry for long.

Footsteps announced that Goku was re-entering the room; "Goten is over the moon about tomorrow. He even says he's going to bed extra early so that he'll have energy."

"Great! Gohan and I will leave for Capsule Corp. bright and early."

"Say Chi Chi, do you need any help with those dishes?"

"Wow seven years of death sure has changed you. Thanks but no, I'm almost finished."

Goku chuckled and seated himself at the table and watched his wife work. He found himself looking back over all their years of marriage. It had been a strange road with many unexpected bumps and turns. He had been away for more years than he liked to think about and was saddened. Trying to cheer himself up he thought back to the very first day of their odd marriage. He let himself become lost in the memories and felt it was happening all over again.

He awoke early in the morning with his new bride close beside him. He was ready to get up but decided to let her sleep in after last night. He certainly hadn't been expecting what had happened but he had enjoyed it. He dressed and stepped into the early morning sunlight. He stretched and commenced his morning exercises, after that he went to hunt breakfast.

The wolf was almost completely cooked when Chi Chi emerged from the hut wearing her bathrobe. "Good morning!" he called.

"Good morning! Is that breakfast?"

"Yep. Are you hungry?"

"Yes" she answered slowly not wanting to hurt his feelings. But after she had tasted it, she changed her opinion about wolf; "You're not a bad cook, Goku."

"Thanks but this is about the extent of my skills. I catch it and roast it."

"Don't worry because I'm going to cook my share of our meals." She glanced at the hut and said "Goku, I think we should get a bigger house."

"What! What's wrong with Grandpa's hut?"

"Nothing!" she answered quickly "It's just that I think we'll be more comfortable with a bigger place. A lady like me needs her space."

"Yeah I noticed that when I used to travel with Bulma."

"Goku did anything happen between you and Bulma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything that you should only do with me?"

"Well she gave me a bath once."

"What!"

"When I was a kid, I'd never had one before."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and realized that she had been silly to be suspicious. "So are you in agreement about the house?"

"Yeah" he answered sadly "Where do you want to live?"

"Right here silly! We'll keep the hut and build our house next to it. This is a lovely place and I don't want to live anywhere else."

"Oh okay then! I'll get started as soon as I can."

"I'll get Dad out here to help; I'm sure he'll have some great ideas. Oh honey, we're going to be so happy together!"

He nodded; "I get the feeling that you're right. I know almost nothing about this marriage thing but I promise that I'll do my best."

She smiled lovingly at him yet her voice still sounded "Goku! Earth to Goku!"

"Huh! Oh Chi Chi, I'm sorry. I was just thinking back to the old days and I must have zoned out for a minute."

"Tell me about it! Gohan's here to tell you good night."

His eldest son was standing nearby in a robe and with slightly damp hair; "Goodnight Dad. I'm really glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back. Sleep well!"

Gohan went upstairs and Chi Chi sighed as she watched him go. She glanced at Goku and sighed more deeply still. The man had been so clueless throughout her pregnancy but turned out to be a wonderful father. Maybe clueless wasn't a fair statement as he had had his sweet moments. She found herself mentally slipping back in time and reliving a day not long before Gohan's birth.

"Another excellent meal Chi Chi!"

"Thank you! I've become an even better cook now that I'm eating for two." She patted her bulging stomach with a contented smile; "Now for the dishes."

Goku watched his wife struggling to her feet and suddenly said "No you sit down and let me handle the dishes."

"Well thank you! Are you finally realizing that normal life isn't as easy as it used to be?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I can be kind of dumb sometimes."

"That's okay; if you were any different then you wouldn't be my wonderful Goku."

He grinned as he took the dishes to the sink and began to carefully wash them. Every time he did this, he broke something but he was trying to get better. "Do you think the baby will be born soon?"

"Most definitely; this little one will be here before we know it." She winced slightly but smiled "It just kicked again!"

"Little champion, eh? I can't wait to teach it all I know."

"Absolutely not! What if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll train her just as if she were a boy. There are girl fighters."

"Name one!"

"Well, gosh there's you."

"Me! I'm no fighter!"

"Then you did a great job pretending at the tournament! And what about those sparring matches we used to have?"

"That's different! I won't have my child being a hooligan!"

"Hooligan? What's wrong with learning a sport?"

"It's not sport with you, it's a lifestyle!"

"Alright, alright. Chi Chi please calm down, think of the baby."

"Okay but don't go thinking you've won!"

"Why don't we just wait and see what our child is like before we make any decisions?"

Her heart melted when he said the words "our child" and she nodded. "Goku, we're going to have a baby! I can't get over it!"

"It is pretty amazing." He paused for a moment; "Chi Chi, do you think I'll be a good father?"

"I think that you're going to do the best job that you can and that our baby will adore you. You have such a kind heart that they won't be able to help it."

"Thanks!" With a snap the plate he was holding broke in two "Darn it! I was doing so well."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it one day." She watched her husband cleaning up the pieces on the floor with surge of love and affection.

"Chi Chi, yoo hoo!"

"Oh my, I think I zoned out!"

"We keep doing that tonight."

"And no wonder, after the last seven years it's a little difficult to readjust."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. After so long, it's almost like we're not even married anymore."

"What a thought! I didn't say anything when you were dead for that year."

"Yeah but we knew I was coming back then. This time we had actually said goodbye."

"Well you did, I never got to say goodbye. Oh Goku, I feel depressed now."

He was sad too. He wanted to do something and he realized what. "Boys, could you come down here for a second!"

Chi Chi was bewildered as her night attired children came downstairs looking just as confused. "You boys are going to stand witness to an important event. We said till death do us part and we really parted meaning I think this is necessary."

"Huh, what's going on?" Chi Chi asked.

He looked into eyes and asked "Do you Chi Chi, Princess of the Ox Kingdom, take me, Son Goku, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold until death do us part?"

She was utterly amazed but Goku seemed completely serious and unembarrassed. She smiled and said "I do. Do you, Son Goku, take me, Princess Chi Chi, to be your wedded wife; to have and to hold until death do us part?"

"I most certainly do." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. The boys cheered.

"Hooray!" Goten exclaimed "Now it's official; we're a family again!"

"That was beautiful! I never thought I'd attend my own parents wedding."

Chi Chi whispered "I love you so much Goku!"

"And I love you."

The boys stepped forward and the entire family shared a group hug. Nobody let go for a long time because they were to wrapped up in the love they felt for each other.


	23. A NotSoPrivate Date

A Not-so-Private Date

"Goten, Trunks is on the phone for you!"

"Thanks Daddy!" Goten took the receiver and his father left the room to give him privacy to talk. "Hi Trunks!"

"Hey there Goten! What's up?"

"Not a lot. Things have been pretty quiet since Daddy came back to stay."

"My Dad is training harder than ever now that your Dad is back."

"But I thought he was nicer now and didn't want to beat up my Daddy."

"He may be nicer but he certainly doesn't want your Dad to surpass him. So do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"Sure! That way Gohan won't be the only one going out tomorrow."

"Where's he going?"

"He's going to hang out with Videl; I overheard him on the phone earlier."

"Sounds like they're going on a date. Hey, I just had a fun idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's tag along in secret and spy on them."

"I don't know Trunks…"

"Oh come on, I bet it'll be really entertaining and we might even get blackmail ammunition."

"Well, okay let's do it!"

"See you tomorrow!"

The next day Gohan and Videl met in the park at Satan City. "Hi there" he stammered "how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I…I…I'm fine."

"Liar. You can relax, I know this isn't your first date."

"Yeah but that wasn't by choice. I thought she knew I was the Sayiaman."

"Instead she knew about your weird taste in underwear."

"My mother bought those!"

"But you wear them. Now what should we do?"

"I thought that we'd just walk around and do whatever sounded fun."

"Okay" and they walked away never noticing the two boys sitting in a nearby tree.

"Your brother is such a dork."

"Is not! It must be scary to go on a date."

"Please, the guy needs to grow a backbone. Now what's this about weird underwear?"

"She's talking about his teddy bear boxers."

"Teddy bears!" he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey I could pick on you for some of your underclothes!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop laughing. Now let's catch up to them."

Gohan and Videl had were strolling along the sidewalk looking into store windows. He kept twitching like he wanted to hold her hand but never did. The pint sized spies kept ducking behind mailboxes and bushes, all the while keeping their chi suppressed.

"Look he won't even hold her hand."

"Yeah, I wish they'd do something and make this worthwhile."

Finally Gohan and Videl entered an antique store and the boys followed. "Why'd you want to come in here Videl? I didn't think you were into antiques."

"I'm not really; I just like to look occasionally in case I see anything interesting."

"Well if you see something you like then I'll buy it for you."

"Ah, how sweet! But I can't accept that offer because this stuff is pretty expensive."

"Your dad has started sending us money, remember?"

"Yeah but you need that to live on."

Meanwhile, a pair of heads poked out of two very large twin vases. "She thinks he's sweet, Goten."

"Maybe we will get to see some action today."

Gohan and Videl both reached for a china dragon at the same time and their hands touched. They both blushed (Gohan blushed much harder than Videl) and they withdrew their hands. The boys began giggling; this caused their vases to wobble and they quickly stopped lest they fall over. Gohan glanced in their direction, decided he hadn't heard anything after all, and they left the store.

"That was really close Trunks! For a minute I thought he was going to find us."

"Yeah, we're going to have to be more careful. Let's get going."

Gohan asked Videl if she wanted to see a movie; "Nah, I don't think so. Nothing good is one right now and I don't want to see one of those romantic comedies that people on dates go to see. Too cliché."

"Good, those movies tend to put me to sleep."

"I'd believe that of you. How about we check out that new skating rink?"

"I've never been skating before."

"All the better, I can teach you."

And so Gohan tried roller-blades for the first time. Although he had excellent balance, it was taking him some time to adjust to the wheels. Videl held his hand to steady him but he was still a little clumsy.

Goten and Trunks watched from the snack area. "Trunks, I don't feel very good about not paying the entry fee to get in."

"Why? We didn't come to skate and it's the ticket guy's fault for not noticing us zip by. Look they're holding hands."

"Do you think they'll get married Trunks?"

"Probably but not for a while yet, I mean they are still in high school."

"It will be cool when they do. She'd make a great sister."

"Look they fell down and Gohan landed on top. Oh my gosh, did you see where he accidently put his hand?"

"He looks like a tomato. That was really naughty of him."

"This is so much fun!"

Out on the floor Gohan was still very embarrassed; "I'm so sorry Videl! I did not mean to do that."

"It's okay Gohan, calm down before you have an accident."

"It's my fault for being such a klutz."

"Just keep practicing."

"Yeah I'll be sure to do my breast…I mean best!"

The boys burst out laughing and received looks from the people all around them. "Your brother is a riot Goten!"

"He sure is!"

The couple continued skating for a few more minutes before Gohan announced that he was done. Videl said that she was hungry so they returned to the park and ate some burgers that they had bought from a street vendor.

"Sorry we're eating so cheaply Videl. I didn't have as much money as I thought."

"Well when you insist upon buying my way into the skating rink and paying for my rented skates it's no wonder that you're low on cash."

"Yeah, but seriously I do apologize for this."

"Don't be silly, I don't mind at all. Gohan, do you know what I like about you?"

"Wh…what?"

"You're so different from any other boy I've met. Aside from the superpowers, you're kind, sweet, and really funny."

"Thanks Videl. I'm afraid that I haven't met many girls to use for comparison but you're really special."

"Ah Gohan that's such a nice thing to say."

In the nearby bushes, Goten and Trunks were leaning in ever closer. "Look Trunks, I think they're going to kiss."

"They are, they are! They're leaning in."

"In that case, it's time for you two to leave." Both boys felt a hand rest on their shoulders and they were suddenly on a roof in a different part of the city. They turned and were horrified to discover Goku was the one who had brought them here.

"What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

"Uh, very nice use of Instant Transmission Daddy! You're getting better all the time!"

Goku raised an eyebrow and failed to smile. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Me too Mr. Goku but we just wanted to have a little fun."

"Is it fun when you're having it at the expense of others?" Both boys looked hesitant to answer so Goku said "The correct answer is no. Now what you've done today is a major invasion of Gohan and Videl's privacy. It was very brave of him to even ask her out on a date and it is not very kind of you to turn it into some kind of game."

"We understand and we're really sorry." Goten asked "Are we in trouble Daddy?"

"Well I do have a mind to make you apologize to Gohan and Videl but that might just needlessly embarrass them. How about you two promise not to do this ever again and treat me to an ice cream."

Trunks asked "If we agree to that will not tell my parents?"

"It's a deal! Now let's go see to that ice cream! If the one you buy me puts me in a good enough mood, I may buy some for you."

"Hooray!"

"But you'll have to be very nice to me. And boys, if you have nothing to do then come find me. I'm always game for a bit of fun!"

The boys promised to remember and they all went off together, leaving Gohan and Videl to enjoy the rest of their date.


	24. Goku the Teacher

**Remember me? I'm finally back with a new chapter so I hope my readers are still interested. I'm going to try to contiue updating after this one, although I'm thinking of exploring other characters than the Son family. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Goku the Teacher

A hawk cried overhead, startling the four old boy and causing him to look up from his textbook. He smiled as he watched the noble creature soar majestically through the sky. Gohan simply loved nature was why he was doing his studies in a forest clearing as opposed to his bedroom. It was also an appropriate setting when one considered that he was currently reading from a book on natural sciences.

He smiled again and returned to his reading. He had just turned the page to a chapter on botany when a shadow fell across the book.

"Hiya scholar! Ready for some lunch?"

"Hi Daddy; lunch sounds wonderful."

Goku sat a large tray piled high with food on the ground. He then plopped down next to his son and grabbed a sandwich. "Watcha reading?"

"A book that tells all about the natural world around us. I was just about to start today's botany study."

"What's botany?"

"It's the study of plants."

"That sounds interesting. Why don't you tell me about what you're learning?"

Gohan eyed his father suspiciously over his own sandwich "Daddy you almost never take an interest in my studies. What's going on here?"

Goku grinned sheepishly before answering "You're mother and I have had a…uh…discussion. She thinks that I don't take an active enough role in your, oh what did she say, intellectual development. She told me to come and help you with your homework."

"Cool! This is going to be fun." He opened the book and Goku was immediately floored by all of the writing and big words.

"This looks like some pretty complicated stuff. Are you sure you're just four years old?"

"Mom says I'm advanced for my age. She says that I'm going too far in this world because I have such a solid educational foundation."

The warrior leaned back and surveyed this extraordinary child with a mixture of awe and pride. "You amaze me squirt. You're truly something special."

"Ah Daddy, you're embarrassing me!"

Goku affectionately ruffled Gohan's hair and said "So botany…" He read the first few lines with very little comprehension. He'd be no help at all to Gohan if they continued this way.

"Here I have an idea. Let's go for a hike."

"A hike! How is that studying?"

"It's a study game. As we walk through the woods we'll look for interesting plants. When we find one you look it up in the book and learn at least one new thing about it."

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement "That sounds like a lot fun! Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, I'm not done eating yet." However, he too was excited and finished the meal abnormally quickly. They hid the tray in a spot where animals wouldn't disturb it and set off.

"Look at the funny shaped leaves on this one Gohan."

"Neat." He reached out to touch it but Goku gently grabbed his arm.

"Do that only if you want to itch for a week. Grampa warned me but I learned the hard way."

They looked it up and discovered that, while it wasn't pleasant for humans, this particular species of Poison Ivy was the primary food source of certain insects.

"I just hope they don't have to scratch their tongues afterward" Goku joked. The pair laughed and moved onward.

They spent almost an hour exploring, laughing, and taking notes before finally taking a break. "This has been lots of fun Daddy. You know a lot about the plants of this area."

"Well don't sound too surprised, I did grow up in this forest after all. But that book of yours is loaded with stuff I never knew."

"Yep! Mom will be pleased with how much I've learned today. I wish you'd help me study more often."

Goku sighed "I'd love too but overall this sort of thing just doesn't hold my interest. I don't see why you need to spend so much time hitting the books anyway. I got through life just fine without all that book learning."

"Well it's interesting to me and an education is important if you don't have any other talents to fall back on."

Goku instantly noticed the change in tone and knew that he'd somehow made his son feel bad. "I know it's interesting to you and I'm sorry if I offended you. And what do you mean no other talents?"

"Well I'm not all that good at fighting and I'm not all that interesting in getting better, at least not now. I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry! Why should you be sorry?"

"Well you're the strongest man on Earth. It must be disappointing for you to have a bookworm for a son."

"Gohan I…" He was stunned to be hearing these words from his precious child. He shifted his position so that he was kneeling in front of Gohan and gently wiped away the tears that had leaked out as he had spoken. "Gohan I am in no way disappointed in you. Sure I'd like you to be a fighter like me but if that never happens I will be proud of you no matter what. You have been gifted with an amazing brain and I'm sad to say that I'll never be able to completely relate to that. But you will always be my wonderful son and I will encourage you in whatever dream you chase as long as you are happy."

"Daddy…" was all the speechless child could choke out.

"I want you to always remember what I just said, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now let's not have any more self pity. I want to see the smiling face you had just a few minutes ago."

Gohan grinned with genuine joy and Goku returned it. "So little man, are you ready to head home or do you want to continue the lesson?"

"Let's go study!" They continued their hike and Gohan silently slipped his hand into his father's. Goku returned the gesture with an equally silent affectionate squeeze and for a few minutes they quite forgot to look for plants. They simply basked in each others company and relished the time being spent together.


End file.
